Mass Effect Volume 1, Exposition
by Sonangan
Summary: Lieutenant-Commander John Shepard has been given the opportunity of a lifetime, to erase all his past mistakes and represent Humanity as a Spectre. However when his chance is taken away by a rogue agent he will stop at nothing to bring him to justice. What is this terrorist planning, How can he succeed, and what dark secret lies at the heart of this incursion?
1. Prologue: Recommendation

**Prologue : Recommendation**

They say that cities never sleep. While everything that lives and breathes requires a certain amount of rest the city itself, the hustle and bustle never dies down. As Captain David Anderson stared out at the traffic from the office window this and a dozen other musings flew through his head, anything to distract him from the other occupant of the room. Ambassador Donnel Udina sat at his desk with bundle of files in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other, the ambassador had become a political heavyweight for humanity ever since he'd convinced the council to allow the human fleet to rival the Turian's in size, his political success however did not change the fact that he was in Anderson's opinion a self serving pencil pusher. But tonight he had no choice but to see him. Udina was about to make the biggest move in his career to date, in fact it carried so much weight that he had even asked an old soldier like Anderson for advice on the subject. The office was dark, appropriate Anderson thought, dark room for dark business. Udina had just asked him the question he knew he would have to give an answer, an answer the Ambassador would almost certainly not approve of. Grudgingly he sat down in the chair opposite Udina and prepared for an argument, in order for this political move to succeed someone had to be put forward, and in Anderson's opinion there was only one man for the job.

"Well, what about Shepard?" He suggested innocently.

Udina paused, his whiskey halfway to his lips. "I think we can find someone a little better suited than him captain." He said disdainfully.

"That's the thing I don't think we can." Anderson shot back calmly. "Shepard's better suited for a job like this than anyone I know."

Udina sighed putting down his glass on the table a little harder than was necessary, he had no time for this. "Shepard's name was put forward for consideration." He said firmly. "I looked over his files and determined that he was unsuitable."

Anderson stood up and began pacing up and down the office again. "What's the point in calling me here if you're not going to take my advice?"

"I'm not recommending him, end of story."

Anderson threw up his hands. "Ok, fine, who were you going to suggest?"

The Ambassador flicked through a few files on his desk. "Captain Tosk would be an excellent choice, Corporal Iowa a little young but quite capable, Petty chief officer Flint..."

"You were going to recommend Flint?!" Anderson laughed. "He's a mama's boy!"

Udina stiffened. "Flint's record speaks for itself, if you look at the statistics..."

"Records are words and numbers, figures and statistics." Anderson spoke over him. "You know that, and you also know that you need more than that for this job. You have to know the measure of the man you put up for this and records don't tell you that." He sat back in the chair and poured himself a generous portion of whiskey. "That's why you brought me here." He finished, taking a sip.

"Yes well while we're on the subject of records..." Udina said testily rifling through his draws. "Why don't you take a look at this?" He placed a file down on the table. "What does that look like to you?"

Anderson peered at the file. "Well it looks like Shepard's record but if you were aiming for a philosophical point..."

"Don't get smart with me Captain." Udina warned. "Honestly all you have to do is look on the front page to be convinced. Half of what's in there could get a man court martialled much less promoted."

"Is that all you did Ambassador?" Anderson raised an eyebrow. "Look at the first page?"

Udina shuffled in his seat looking a little uncomfortable. "I...I didn't need to look any further." He stammered. "Just look at the glossary of events."

"Well then." Anderson said picking up the file. "It would be unfair to knock him out of the running when you haven't even checked his background properly. Why don't I walk you through it?"

"I'm quite capable of reading it myself..."

"No ambassador, remember before when I talked about taking the measure of the man. That's why I need to walk you through this, because I doubt there is a man in the military who knows Shepard better than me."

Udina scowled at the captain for a full minute before he resigned himself, refilling his glass. "Yes alright then proceed." He huffed.

Anderson opened the file and began flicking through the pages. "Shepard was born on Earth in Chicago to George and Catharine Shepard..."

"Yes yes I know that," Udina said impatiently. "Son of the great Admiral George Shepard, that's partly why he was considered in the first place."

"Yes but because his father was always away his mother had difficulty controlling him." Anderson continued. "For the first eight years of his life he was basically a child of the streets.

"How do you know all this Anderson?" Udina mumbled through his glass.

"Because the Admiral told me his concerns about his son." Anderson said impatiently. "If you keep interrupting me we'll be here all night. Now at the age of eight his mother moved to the colony of Mindoir in the Attican traverse in order to be closer to the admiral, I was stationed there at the time as a lieutenant. Then six years later..."

"Batarian slavers hit the colony killing just about everyone and dragging the rest off as slaves." Udina finished grimly. "I know our history Anderson."

"Yes but here's what you don't know, I was the one who found him. Fifteen years old, kneeling next to the corpses of his mother and father... I can't even imagine what he must have been feeling."

"Call me old fashioned but this scenario doesn't exactly scream mental stability." Udina sniped.

Anderson carried on, pretending he hadn't heard. "For the next three years Shepard was in the alliance's custody, moving from place to place, ship to ship, station to station. He tried to enlist in the alliance twice by lying about his age until he reached 18 and we couldn't stop him any longer."

"Yes well he certainly gained a reputation once he enlisted." Udina grumbled. "Three commanding officers called him utterly ruthless, particularly against Batarians."

"Those same commanding officers called him tactically brilliant possessing both creativity and the daring to pull off his plans." Anderson countered. "Were it not for him we would've had a lot more Mindoirs. And besides, his ruthless streak only lasted until he was promoted to Petty Chief Officer. He was put in charge of his first team and for the first time in a very long time he made friends."

"A touching story." Udina said unenthusiastically.

"It all started with the team biotic, a kid named Kaiden Alenko. Those two got on like a house on fire, and then he began to form attachments to his whole team. It happened gradually, but Shepard changed. Then it all went wrong..."

"The Akuze incident." Udina murmured. "Fifty marines dead because he got cocky."

"Ambassador, you keep finishing my sentences for me and people will start to talk." Anderson said testily. "We all make mistakes, Shepard is no exception. He and Alenko survived but the rest of his team and the detachment they were leading were lost. The court martial hammered the lid on the coffin though..."

"Aha! I knew he was court martialled." Udina crowed. "I simply cannot allow such a man to be put forward."

"You know the system ambassador." Anderson sighed. "They needed a scapegoat and Shepard was the obvious choice, the real sting in the tail is he let them, like he blamed himself for their deaths. He took every accusation without a fight and that was just about it for him, twenty five and his career in ruins."

"So why should I consider putting forward such a man?" Udina asked. "You have told me the full story of this man and all I can see is a mentally unstable soldier who is foiled by circumstance at every turn. Why should I consider him when I have a handful of perfectly respectable candidates right here?"

Anderson leaned forwards against his hands, swirling the liquid in his glass. "Because he's an N7."

Udina's glass dropped almost as fast as his jaw. "What?!" He snapped. "You don't honestly expect me to believe this disaster area of a man has been through the N7 program?"

"I recommended him." Anderson said coolly. "One of the benefits of being an N7 myself."

"But why?"

"Because I saw potential in him no one else realized, I promise you Ambassador in or out of the military that man was born to change the world."

"Yes well while you're giving out glowing testimonies what happened then."

Anderson took another drink." He rose through the ranks again faster than any other man in the history of the alliance. It took him three years to reach the rank of lieutenant-commander and he now serves as my XO aboard my new ship."

Udina took a deep breath in and out slowly, his doctor had told him to watch his blood pressure. "Well, I mean I'm not saying your argument is not compelling Anderson but look at his past, at his psyche profile for god's sake. Is that the sort of man we want protecting the galaxy?"

"Udina that is the only kind of man who can protect the galaxy, a man who has been through the shit and survived, who has faced all the odds and still come out with flying colours. Now you know I'm right, you know what to do."

They sat in silence for a while, the gears grinding in Udina's head as he battled back and forth. Suddenly the quiet of the office was interrupted by a loud bleeping, a light on Udina's console was blinking.

"That'll be the council." Anderson said with a wry smile. "Make the call."

Udina grimaced then pressed a button on his desk. "Good evening Madam Councillor...No no you're not disturbing me...Yes I imagined you would like to talk about that...Once again I would like to thank you for this prestigious honor...Yes I do have a name I would like to put forward...Lieutenant-Commander John Shepard."

**_Okay, I went and did it. After playing with the idea in my head for a good year and a half I decided to attempt the maddening task of writing a Mass Effect novel, but for the moment I am brimming with ideas, so you can expect an update every few days. Feedback is welcomed because I have been away from writing for a while, good to be back._**

**_Much love,_**

**_Sonangan_**


	2. Chapter 1: Thrust upon them

**Chapter 1: ...Thrust upon them**

In the empty nothingness above the gas giant Jupiter, the SSV Normandy glided through space. You only needed to look at her to realize she wasn't cut from the same cloth as most Alliance vessels. Her powerful yet subtle engines, her streamlined form, her narrow prow cutting through the vacuum told you everything you needed to know. This wasn't a clunky floating skyscraper, a glorified orbital gun platform. She was a predator, out on her first hunt.

* * *

In the cockpit the pilot scratched his scruffy beard with one hand while running his hand over the holographic keyboard with the other.

"Arcturus prime relay in range, initiating transmission sequence." He said to no one in particular despite there being two other people in the room, following protocol could be boring as hell. As Uranus streaked by the pilot gestured to the blue planet.

"Please Joker, not another Uranus joke." Said the man in the co-pilot's chair wearily.

"Aw come on Alenko, lighten up," The pilot whined. "It's my baby's shakedown run. You know you'd be excited."

"Well yeah but I wouldn't inflict my excitement on anyone else."

"At least I can make jokes, you're a stiff as an Admiral in a strip club."

"You know I can tear you open with my mind right?"

"Gentlemen!" The two men jumped, lost in the moment they almost forgot the imposing presence of Nihlus Kryik. "You are on duty, I suggest you behave as such." The Turian said sternly, the two men turned back to the console, it looked as though fun was off the menu for the moment. The awkward silence was broken by a beeping on the console.

"We are connected," Joker said nervously. "Calculating transit mass and destination."

"Will you relax!" Hissed Alenko.

"It's hard to relax with a Turian looking over your shoulder." Muttered Joker. "Much less a Spectre."

"I'm not deaf you know." Nihlus hissed dangerously.

"Ah... uh... The relay is hot, acquiring approach vector." Joker stammered. "All stations secure for transit."

The cockpit door slid open with a pneumatic hiss and someone stepped in.

"Ok, I don't know what set of deck plans you got but this cockpit is designed for two." Joker began irritably. "We've already got two Humans and one Turian so I... Oh um Excuse me Commander, thought you were one of the ensigns checking up on me."

Commander Shepard leaned over the pilot's shoulder to admire the view. "The ensigns have better things to do." He chuckled. "And who says I'm not checking up on you. How are we doing up here Kaiden?"

Alenko spun round his seat, reclining back with his hands behind his head. "All good up here Johnny-boy." He grinned widely ignoring the scathing look from Nihlus. "You're just in time for the jump."

Shepard span the chair back around irritably. "Don't ever call me that Kaiden. Joker, we ready to jump?"

The pilot began expertly tweaking the controls like a concert pianist. "Board is green, approach run has begun. There it is Commander, the mass relay."

Shepard looked out of the view screen as the mass relay came into view, he must have seen these things a thousand times but they still inspired something in him. The enormous tuning fork shaped structure with it's pulsing blue dark energy core was just enough to light the spark of unknown within him, that spirit of adventure that seemed to be within every Human. It was either that or the knowledge that in a few seconds that device was going to shoot them halfway across the galaxy like a cannonball, a distance that would've taken the Normandy six years to traverse on it's own.

"Here we go boys!" Joker grinned as the Normandy approached the relay. "Those of you who are standing up may want to hold onto something. Hitting the relay in 5...4...3...2...1."

As the Normandy drew alongside the hulking structure a tendril of pure dark energy darted out and completely enveloped her, there was a crackle, a flash of light, and just like that the Normandy was gone leaving only a trail of blue light in it's wake.

* * *

Shepard was always amazed by how little he felt during a jump, I mean sure there was the initial jolt but other than that the inertial dampeners restabilised the gravity nicely. He remembered Anderson telling him about the first relay jumps, apparently it was like spending six hours in a tumble dryer.

"Thrusters...check, navigation...check, internal emission sink engaged, all systems online, drift just under 1500k." Joker recited the statistics as they appeared on the screen.

"1500 is good," Nihlus commented approvingly. "Your captain will be pleased." He turned on his heel and left the room. As the door hissed shut the cockpit breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"I hate that guy." Joker seethed.

"He complemented you, so you hate him?" Kaiden teased. "Like he said 1500 is...good."

Joker span around to face the lieutenant. "Hey you remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom that's good, I just shot us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible. Besides, Spectres are trouble, call me paranoid but I don't like having them on board."

"You're right Joker, you are paranoid. This project is both Council funded and co Turian developed. He's just here to check on his species investment."

"Yeah that is the official story." Joker sighed while pulling on his cap. "But only an idiot believes the official story."

"When you ladies are done talking conspiracy theories." Shepard interrupted. "I'm no pilot but red blinking lights are usually a bad sign."

Joker looked at the light and swore softly. "The damn com ports are out of alignment, no wonder we kept listing to the left. Alenko, hand me that sonic probe will ya?"

Kaiden lazily flicked his wrist, the probe crackled blue for an instant then torpedoed across the cockpit hitting Joker in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?"

Kaiden shrugged. "Hey it's not my fault you can't catch."

Kaiden was a biotic, a sentient life form that could manipulate the world around them by creating small bursts of dark energy with their minds, usually a result of element zero exposure in the womb. Since dark energy directly influenced gravity, biotics could perform feats such as making things float across a room or lifting impossibly heavy weights or even punching someone through a wall. However without his biotic amplifier Kaiden struggled to lift a dictionary and if he pushed himself too far he would suffer vicious migraines and heavy nosebleeds. Biotics also received a lot of persecution from society for their gifts, maybe that's why Shepard gravitated to him in the first place, misery loves company after all.

"Careful there lieutenant," Shepard chuckled. "Don't want to damage our delicate pilot do we?"

Joker bristled rather more than expected at the jibe. "Anyway, I know there's more going on here than the Captain's letting on."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, he'd been expecting a witty comeback. Suddenly the intercom crackled into life.

"Status report Joker." Captain Anderson barked through the speakers.

"Just cleared the relay Captain." The pilot sighed. "Stealth systems engaged, everything looks solid."

"Good, find a comm buoy and link us into the network, I want reports on Normandy's first jump to reach Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye aye captain." Joker said as he brought the comm scanner online. "You might wanna brace yourself sir Nihlus just left and he looked like he was heading your way."

"I'm already here Lieutenant." Nihlus said testily through the speakers. Joker almost leaped out of his seat.

"Jesus, it's like he's round every corner."

"If you could stop insulting the Council Spectre Joker, send Commander Shepard to the comm room for a debriefing, Anderson out."

Joker settled back into his chair. "You get that Commander?" He sighed.

"Yeah, great work there Joker." Shepard groaned. "You piss off the Captain and now I'm gonna pay for it."

"Oh come on Commander." Joker protested, "That Captain always sounds like that when he talks to me."

"Yeah," Said Kaiden coolly. "I can't imagine why."

Thankfully the following argument was cut off from Shepard as the door hissed shut behind him. As he walked down the corridor to the bridge he almost bumped into a young ensign hurrying to get to her station, he couldn't help but wonder why the whole ship went into mood lighting mode every time the stealth systems were engaged, it had no effect on the ship's detection vector and made it impossible to see where you were going.

Normandy was a stealth frigate, the stealth frigate, the first and only one of her kind. Until a few years ago stealth ships were thought to be impossible, ships simply emitted too much radiation, heat and signals against the darkness and silence of space not to be lit up like a Christmas tree on any halfway decent scanner. But then came the Unity project, an idea the Council came up with to put to rest any hard feelings between Humans and Turians, a group of Human scientists went to Palaven to help the Turians with their agricultural problems and at the same time Turian scientists came to earth to assist designing a new warship. Firstly they incorporated a drive core that was twice the size of what was usually used in frigates, this allowed them to scrap the use of heat emitting thrusters and replace them with six mass effect field generators. Using the flexible wing design these generators could push the Normandy through space with gravity alone without bleeding any heat at all. Combined with the larger core she was faster and more maneuverable than almost any frigate out there, but perhaps her most distinguishing feature was her Internal Emission Sink. All the excess heat instead of being vented out into space could be collected and stored in lithium heat sinks along her hull. This allowed her two to three hours of silent running or several days of drifting before the batteries needed to be vented. Of course this didn't stop anyone from looking out of a window to see her but her dark reflective hull broke up her outline amongst the blackness of space.

As Shepard wandered through the ship he began to recognize faces from files and commendation reports. The most advanced ship in the fleet had been kitted out with the Alliances best and brightest.

"Presley." Shepard nodded on his way past the navigator.

The balding man immediately stood to attention and saluted. "Commander Sir!" He barked.

"Easy Presley. Your gonna give yourself another ulcer." Shepard chuckled. The N7 insignia on his lapel had certainly changed his career, the same officers who had sneered and dismissed him in the past practically wet themselves whenever he passed by now.

"Commander. E...Excuse me Commander."

Shepard was dragged back to reality by a fresh faced young marine who looked like he was about twelve. "Hi there," He said uncertainly. "You're...Jenkins right?"

"Yes sir, Corporal Richard Jenkins sir."

"You don't have to say sir after every sentence Corporal."

"Understood sir...I mean, sorry sir. Sir we're not going to be on Eden Prime long are we?"

Shepard paused, looking quizical. "Something wrong with Eden Prime? I heard it was like a paradise."

The Corporal shrugged. "Well yeah but when you've lived there all your life you really want to see the back of it. Plus when the Spectre came on board I was really ready for some action y'know?"

"You can't be serious." Said the Chief Medical Officer Dr Chakwas as she was passing. "Every time you mention action I end up patching you up in the medbay."

"The Doctor has a point." Shepard said sternly. "You've got a long career ahead of you Jenkins, don't throw it away by doing something stupid."

Looking slightly crestfallen Jenkins nodded, without waiting for an answer Shepard hurried away before anyone else could interrupt his journey.

* * *

"Captain I'm sorry I'm late." Shepard stammered as he burst through the comm room doors. "I tried to..."

But Captain Anderson was nowhere to be seen, the only other person in the room was Nihlus.

"Commander Shepard." He nodded. "I'd rather hoped you'd get here first, it will give us a chance to talk."

Shepard's heart sank, something about the Turian rubbed him the wrong way. Nihlus seemed to be trying to poke his way into every avenue of his business ever since he got on board and no Turian really had a comforting appearance.

Most Turians stood about a foot taller than the average human and while they are basically the same shape there was something strangely avian about them. What with their leathery hide, angular skeleton, two fingered hands and backward facing knees. They were also covered in a thick spiny carapace in some shade of brown or grey but since most Turians wore armour or some kind of uniform this was rarely seen. They had great proud heads crowned by a fringe of bony spines, dark predatory eyes and unforgiving jaws framed by a pair of mandibles. It was a good thing Shepard's implants could translate Turian, from what he understood the untranslated language was growling and clicking. Another intimidating feature of the Turians were their facial tattoos, after a brutal civil war that almost tore their empire in two Turians made it the social norm to tattoo their clan's markings on their faces. In fact not to do so made a Turian considerably less trustworthy. Nihlus's markings were stark white, standing out boldly against his dark carapace. It made him look rather tribal for such an uptight person.

"What would a Council Spectre want to talk with me for?" Shepard inquired carefully.

Nihlus got up and started pacing the room. "I'm interested in this world we're going to, Eden Prime. I hear it's quite beautiful."

Shepard shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I've never been."

"But I'm sure you've heard of it, Eden Prime has become something of a symbol to your people has it not?" A strange tone crept into Nihlus's voice, almost provocative. "Proof that Humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy but also protect them. But how safe is it really?"

"What are you trying to say?" Shepard said quietly.

"Your people are still newcomers to this galaxy, and let me assure you..." The Spectre said stepping into Shepard's personal space. "...It can be a very dangerous place. Are you really ready for this Human?"

Instead of backing down Shepard matched Nihlus toe to toe. "Are you trying to scare me Turian?" He replied quietly.

Fortunately the door slid open breaking the tension and in stepped Captain Anderson. Over a decade of military service were finally taking its toll on him. His hair was greying around the temples and more than a few wrinkles were visible on his dark skin, but even with a Council Spectre in the room he still commanded authority. "Easy Nihlus," He said sternly. "Don't you think it's time you told the Commander what's really going on?"

His quarrel with Nihlus forgotten, Shepard turned to Anderson. "I knew it! I knew this was more than a shakedown run."

"Well if you'll listen for a second I think you will understand why I hid this from you." Anderson said heavily. "What do you know about this mission?"

Shepard sat down in one of the briefing chairs. "We're to jump to Eden prime to test Normandy's reaction to mass relays we're to circle round the planet with the stealth systems engaged while the colony tries to detect us and finally we make a brief landing to test Normandy's atmospheric flight and landing capability before heading home." He recited.

Anderson nodded. "Yes but what you don't know is during that short landing we will be making a covert pick up."

"The colonists on Eden Prime have been excavating what they believe to be ancient ruins for years now." Nihlus explained. "But a few weeks ago they unearthed something they didn't expect to find in all their wildest dreams."

"And what's that?" Shepard asked.

"A beacon." The Turian said. "A neural beacon designed to project thoughts directly into minds."

The gravity of the situation suddenly hit Shepard like a ton of bricks. "You mean..." He breathed.

"Yes." Anderson nodded. "It's Prothean."

In 2148 Martian explorers discovered ruins in the southern hemisphere of the red planet, ruins that were remarkably well preserved. So well preserved in fact that Humanity had used the data and examples within to master dark energy, mass effect tech, faster than light travel and more than a hundred other technological advances. The owners of the mysterious ruins were named the Protheans, the ones who came before. And although there had been no trace of a living Prothean for almost 50,000 years their technology had jumped Humanity forward two centuries. If they could find another Prothean cache intact...

"...It could do the same for us again." Finished Anderson.

"So that's why Nihlus is here." Shepherd muttered

"Well... Yes and no." Anderson corrected. "Obviously the beacon is a priority for Nihlus but his main concern is actually with you."

"What would he want with me?" Said Shepard, how was he more important the a potential Prothean discovery?

"Well, he's here to evaluate you."

Shepherd sighed. "I guess that explains why I seem to bump into him at every turn. What are you evaluating me for?"

Nihlus strode over to the viewing window and stared out at the passing stars. "What do you know of the Spectres Commander?" He said.

"Special tactics and recon agents, the right hand of the council, able to do just about anything to get the job done..."

"There is an actual list of duties as well." Nihlus said testily. "But you get the gist of it."

"Humanity has been pushing for this for a long time Shepard." Anderson added. "The Spectres represent the Council's authority, if they accept a human into their ranks it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"Ok, so why me?" Shepard said sounding frustrated.

"Not many could have survived what you did on Akuze." Nihlus pointed out. "You showed a remarkable will to live, a useful talent particularly in my profession."

Joker's voice suddenly crackled through on the intercom. "Captain, we've got a problem."

"No joke, things must be bad." Chuckled the Captain. "What is it Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime sir, you'd better see this."

Anderson strode over to the view screen. "Play it in here Joker."

The screen flickered for a moment then... Running, screaming, gunfire, burning. After a few seconds Shepard realized the transmission was footage from a soldier's helmet cam. A soldier ran up to the cameraman.

"Get down!" She shouted pulling him to the floor, an explosion, more gunfire.

"We are under attack taking heavy casualties I repeat heavy casualties. We cant...Get evac, they came out of nowhere... We need..." More shots, a strange humming noise, a dark shape and then static.

The three men stood in silence trying to make sense of what they just saw.

"Everything cuts out after that no com traffic at all." Joker prompted. "It just goes dead, there's nothing..."

"Rewind and hold at 38.5." Anderson ordered.

For a moment the video flickered then Shepard found himself staring at the dark shape he's seen just before the video cut out. It looked like a giant dark hand surrounded by crackling red energy. Nihlus's mandibles twitched, a sign of apprehension.

"Joker, how far out are we?" Anderson snapped.

"Seventeen minutes out sir and we're the only Alliance ship in the area." Came the reply.

"Copy that take us in, were going in fast and quiet. Shepard pick a team of five and get down to the hanger, that beacon must be recovered."

"Aye sir." Shepard said whilst activating his implant's communicator. "Jenkins, Halix, White, Kaiden, suit up and meet me in the hanger"

A collective chorus of "Yes sir!" Sounded in his ears.

"Well Nihlus, looks like you can't evaluate me just yet."

"On the contrary commander." The Turian folded his arms. "Now I get to see you under pressure."

Sixteen and a half minutes later the team was in the hanger checking their equipment one last time. Shepard walked over to where Nihlus was ejecting the heat sink of his pistol and venting it.

"So, how's this going to work?" Shepard asked. "Are you going to follow me around with a clipboard?"

Nihlus looked at him dryly. "We will conduct the operation exactly like any other. I will be the hand, you the hammer. I'll scout out the state of the colony, you hit the ground running and head straight for the dig site and maybe with a little luck we can get the beacon secured before this escalates any further."

"If this beacon is so important then why don't you come with us and help us secure it?" Shepard shot at him.

"Do you not care about the fate of a human colony Shepard? Besides, Spectres work alone."

Before Shepard could argue further Anderson strode into the hanger and the marines stood to attention.

"Captain sir?" Jenkins shouted.

"What is it Corporal?"

"We've received no instructions concerning survivors?"

"Anderson dipped his head. "Helping survivors is a secondary objective, the beacon is your top priority do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Muttered Jenkins.

"Popping the hatch people." Joker's voice echoed through the intercom.

A wave of air and light hit Shepard and his team as the hanger door opened flooding the bay with warm evening air.

"The mission's yours now Shepard." Anderson saluted. "Good luck and don't let me down."

"Thank you sir." Shepard shouted as he leaped from the boarding ramp and hit the lush forest floor of Eden Prime followed swiftly by his team. As the Normandy disappeared over the tree line Shepard addressed his squad.

"We all know what we're doing, clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Nihlus, when can I expect the first... Nihlus?" Shepard spun around just in time to see the Turian disappear into the undergrowth. "Well then, I guess we're on our own." Shepard sighed. "Defense pattern delta, move out!"

* * *

**_Hey, I discovered the vertical line on this thing, imagine all the trouble I could have saved if I'd found it before. By now you've probably realized I've changed a few things, Kaiden being one of them. I assure you that is deliberate, just a little bit of artistic license I promise ;)_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fallen

**Chapter 2: The Fallen**

Eden Prime had a lot of history, it was the first external colony Humans ever founded, the planet was perfectly suited to terrestrial life, maybe a little less ocean but better than most of the lifeless rocks lying about. Green and lush, perfect for agriculture. There was also a lot of mud Shepard discovered as he and his squad waded through a bog that happened to stand between themselves and the dig site while Jenkins made a point of explaining every little thing they passed by.

"That's a Doron tree." He pointed out. "They were all over the place when I was growing up. And look at that, that's a gas bag..."

"Jenkins as much as that fascinates me I... Wait, gas bags? Seriously, that floating bundle of pus is alive?"

"Oh yeah, no one knows how they evolved but there you go."

Kaiden gave one of the gas bags an experimental push. "They seem pretty docile." He concluded as it landed a few feet away.

"Yeah, they let off a massive stink if you pop them though, so you might want... Oh God!" Choked Jenkins. "What happened here?"

They had stumbled out of the jungle and into a clearing to find a pair of bodies in a clearing, in each other's arms.

"Down!" Shepard hissed, scanning the landscape , looking out for whatever killed them.

But the silence was unbroken."At ease." The Commander said as he bent to examine one of the corpses. "Kaiden, what do you think of this?"

The biotic strode over and took a tentative look. "Well they aren't bullet holes..." He decided eventually. "I'm guessing you have a theory?"

Shepard nodded. "They look like burn wounds." He said. "But from the look of things they've been burned inside as well. Some kind of plasma discharge?"

Jenkins stared at the ground. "Can we keep going sir?" He managed.

Shepard quickly straightened up, it had completely escaped him that this was Jenkins home and it was entirely possible that he had known these two people. "Jenkins listen, what do you hear?"

The Corporal listened closely to the faint sounds of battle from the colony. "Gunfire, lots of gunfire sir."

"Exactly, which means that the colonists are still fighting but if we want to help them we have to move fast. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Said Jenkins, his resolve restored.

"Good then take point." As Jenkins ran to the front Shepard addressed his squad. "Halix, White, flanking positions. Kaiden, bring up the rear."

"Y'know I'm always covering your ass Shepard." Kaiden sniggered. "Why don't you take the back position for a change.

"Don't get smart with me lieutenant." Shepard shot back, ignoring the amount of innuendo he could make with that sentence. "I'm in command of this mission and I..."

There was a shot, and a scream. Shepard's head snapped round just in time to see Jenkins hit the ground under attack by what looked like tiny blue lights.

"Contact forward!" He bellowed bringing his rifle to bear, an M-8 Avenger. He emptied three bursts at the lights but whatever they were they were quick, they evaded his bullets with terrifying ease. White and Halix joined the fray, firing from two angles with sub-machine guns. The first light danced away but the second was not so lucky, there was an explosion, a crackle and the glow went out. The remaining enemy however was bearing down on Halix. The marine stumbled backwards as he tried to retreat but his opponent was already firing what looked like blue light at him. Shepard watched as three bolts dissipated against Halix's shields then a fourth penetrated them striking him in the leg. He yelled and fell on his back waiting for the fifth lethal shot, but it never came. He looked up to see his enemy frozen in mid air crackling with blue energy, Shepard looked behind him to see Kaiden's face contorted in concentration as he fought to keep it there.

"What are you waiting for?" He seethed. "Shoot it!" Shepard did not need telling twice. The second light went out after the third shot.

In four strides Shepard was at Jenkin's side hoping he could still save the Corporal, one look told him all he needed to know. Jenkin's had taken four shots to the chest which had melted right through his armour and liquefied most of his organs, he was likely dead before he hit the floor.

Frustrated, he strode over to Halix who was groaning and clutching his leg pulling a grey tube from his belt.

"Let me see." He said pulling away the marine's hands. The shot had only grazed him but still had left and angry looking burn, he quickly took the tube and squeezed an ample amount of blue gel onto the damaged skin. The gel hissed angrily against the wound and Halix winced as the regeneration began.

"Can you walk?" Shepard asked him.

"Don't think so sir. Halix smiled weakly. "Whatever they are they pack quite a punch."

"Don't push yourself." Shepard reassured him. "I've already lost one I won't lose another. White."

"Yes sir!" The marine said as he emerged from his hiding place.

"Take Halix and bunker down somewhere, me and Kaiden will go on ahead to the dig site."

"Sir, I don't think that's wise. Just two of those things tore our squad to shit."

"They got the drop on us." Shepard admitted. "But that won't happen again, besides Kaiden can stop them."

"For the record Commander..." Kaiden said skeptically. "...If a thousand of those things attack at once, I might not be able to stop them all.

Shepard smiled. "You're calling me Commander, things must be bad."

He walked over to where Kaiden was examining one of the attackers. "What do you think?"

Kaiden ran a hand through his dark hair thoughtfully. "Some kind of attack drone, equipped with some sort of plasma weapon. These aren't the leaders Shepard, they're only going to get bigger from here on."

"Good." Shepard grinned. "Makes them easier to shoot."

"What about Jenkins?"

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't we do something?"

Shepard turned on him. "Marines die, you learned that years ago same as me. We can't help him now."

* * *

"Nihlus, Nihlus do you read" Shepherd whispered through his comlink. "I've reached the dig site approach but I've lost most of my squad. Have you confirmed the colonist's survival yet."

"I'm here Commander," the Turian replied. "I'm on the outskirts of an industrial district, some burnt out buildings, lots of bodies."

"Any survivors?"

"None that I've seen. Do we have any idea what attacked them?"

Shepard unfolded his sniper rifle from his pack. "I'm looking at two of them right now."

Though what he was looking at he wasn't quite sure, it looked sapient enough through the scope but it's muscles looked like they were made of metal. Some sort of machine?

Where it's head should have been there was mounted the same blue light that had attacked them. Two of them were dragging the body of a colonist over to some kind of tripod.

"He's still alive." Shepard informed Kaiden. "Some kind of interrogation maybe. They're laying him across the...Oh my God!"

As the colonist had been draped across the tripod an enormous spike from it had impaled him.

"Wait Shepard, I think we've got one more." Kaiden hissed.

"Where?"

"Over there, behind that rock, that white one."

Shepard chuckled softly. Kaiden raised an eyebrow. "What's funny?"

"Hate to disappoint you Lieutenant but I think that ones with us."

Kaiden double checked through his own scope. "That's not standard detail uniform, looks like an old Phoenix model."

"Maybe she didn't have time to change?"

"Well I guess...Hold up, how do you know it's a she?"

Shepard sniggered. "How many years rolling with me Kaiden and you still don't know where to look? It's a she, trust me."

Kaiden looked back through his scope, "Really, cause it looks like she's next for the spike."

Shepard nodded grimly bringing his rifle to his shoulder. "Well we can't let that happen can we?"

* * *

Ashley Williams wasn't really sure when she crossed the line between prisoner and soldier, though she assumed it was around the time both her captors exploded! She was still groggy from whatever chemicals had been in that shell but she remembered being dragged, being dropped and then seeing her enemies in pieces.

"...Hey...Hey, can you hear me?"

She felt a needle pierce her arm and the unmistakable buzz of stimulants.

"...Come on get up, what's your name?"

Her eyes fluttered open to see a human solder, oh thank God. There was still hope for this colony, he wasn't bad looking either. Was this heaven? No, she shook her head. If this were heaven she'd be wearing some kind of swimsuit and He'd be...

"...Williams" She managed. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams."

"Well then Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams." Shepard hoisted her to her feet. "You with the 212?"

"Yes sir!" She said jumping to attention after catching sight of his N7 armour.

"So where's the rest of your squad?"

Kaiden stepped past Shepard with a med kit in hand. "Yes he is always that sensitive." He told Ashley. "You hurt anywhere Williams?"

She waved him away impatiently. "A few scrapes and burns, nothing serious." She began pacing up and down. "Oh man, we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit, we tried to get off a distress call but they cut off our communications..."

"Yeah, we caught what was left of that call." Shepard affirmed. "What happened next?"

"We tried to fall back to where the beacon was being stored, it was a more defendable position. But we walked right into an ambush, I...I think I'm the only one left sir."

Shepard looked down the canyon towards the dig site. "Can you take us there?"

"I don't think that's a good idea sir." Williams shook her head, suddenly jumpy. "The place is crawling with them."

"With what?" Said Shepard impatiently. "What are we fighting here?"

"...I don't know sir!"

Silence settled over the group. "Well then." Shepard said at last. "Let's go find out."

"They fight using some kind of plasma..." Williams stammered, trying to keep up with Shepard. "...Ripped right through our shields, now you're going in with just three?"

Kaiden slapped her on the back as he jogged past. "Honey, you can say what you want but I know that look. Shepard's doing this now, so all we need to do is make sure he doesn't die!"

* * *

"I still say this was a terrible idea sir." Ashley hissed as they approached the stone grotto where the beacon was being held.

"I second that." Piped up Kaiden cheerfully. "But that's nothing new. Shepard hasn't had a good idea in nearly..."

"Wait." Ashley interrupted. "Shepard? I've heard of you. The legendary survivor of Akuze, which makes you..."

"Kaiden Alenko, good to meet you."

Shepard dropped into a crouch. "We've got fourteen bad guys." He hissed, remember these bastards can rip through our shields in three shots so no unnecessary risks. Kaiden, right. Williams, left. I'll go centre. And break!"

They ran into the building guns blazing, Shepard blazed straight in firing three shot bursts. The machines raised their own rifles even as their comrades fell in a shower of sparks and Shepard dived behind a pile of crates. He grimaced as bolts of plasma blasted clean through the solid wood.

"Alenko!" He bellowed. "Right flank's kinda heavy, little help please."

Kaiden slipped in to the right and began hurling globs of biotic energy at the machines, whatever they struck, gravity seemed to lose its effect on. Before long four machines were floating clumsily in the air, easy targets for Shepard.

"Kaiden, hurry it up please." Shepard yelled as the crate he was covering broke apart.

"Hold on Johnny-boy." Kaiden replied as he became enveloped in biotic power, as the machines readied for the killer blow Kaiden shot across the room like a cannonball striking the central enemy in the chest, the shockwave blew the two flanking foes apart while the middle one was carried with Kaiden across the room and was imbedded in the wall. The rest of the machines were so busy watching this spectacle they did not even see Ashley enter the room and gun down what was left of them. As the last synthetic hit the floor Shepard was already on his feet running to help extract Kaiden from the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Ash exclaimed, grabbing hold of one of Kaiden's legs. "This kind of impact usually kills y'know."

"Nah," Shepard grunted as he grabbed the other leg. "The momentum and biotic energy protected him from the impact. He's been through worse."

With a great heave they managed to pull the young biotic from the wall where they all landed in a heap. "But Mommy I don't want to go to school today." Kaiden groaned climbing off them. then Ash noticed something.

"The beacon's not here sir." She stated. Prompting a collective groan from the squad.

"He's not gonna like this." Seethed Shepard, activating his comlink. "Nihlus, we've reached the dig site but the beacon is nowhere to be found. Must have been moved moments ago."

"That complicates things." The Turian murmured on the other end. "Change of plan, keep pushing forward and you'll reach a small spaceport, I'm there now. Come and meet me and we'll go beacon hunting."

* * *

Nihlus disconnected the link. Shepard sounded distressed or tired, but it was so hard to read the vocal inflections of humans, what with their soft, flat faces and lack of mandibles. He moved silent and swift through the debris of battle, a ghost in the shadows. He had spent the last ten minutes systematically eradicating every machine in the facility, he also had a terrible theory as to the identity of the attackers, but he decided to keep that to himself for now. As he crossed the courtyard he looked up at the colossal black shape they had seen on the monitor, something about it made him very uneasy, some unspoken doom lay within its black shell. Suddenly noise, movement behind him. He wheeled round, gun up and ready to find not a machine but... Spirits preserve us, another Turian. And not just any Turian for that matter.

"Saren." Nihlus said, unsure how to react.

The second Turian turned round, unlike Nihlus this Turian was albino. His hide and carapace were both stark white, like his armor, his mandibles extended further and his eyes were a piercing electric blue.

"Nihlus." Saren replied clasping the two fingered hand Nihlus offered him. "Good to see you old friend."

"I heard you lost your arm on Ventrus 3." Nihlus chuckled.

"Well." Saren murmured, flexing his synthetic left arm. "Let's say bionics came along nicely for a man with my connections."

"What are you doing here Saren? This isn't your mission."

The older Turian placed a reassuring hand on Nihlus's shoulder. "The Council thought you could use some help on this one."

"Well normally I'd be offended but in this case I think they're right, I take it you have the same suspicions as me."

Saren nodded grimly. "They're Geth aren't they, beyond the veil for the first time in three hundred years. Are we the only forces on the ground?"

Nihlus shook his head. "No, a team of human marines is just a few clicks away."

"Humans? Are they vying for a Spectre spot again?" Saren cocked his head.

"I know how you feel about them but I believe they're ready to join our ranks."

"They thought they were ready when I was with Anderson, I proved them wrong."

Nihlus strode past him, checking his weapon. "That is neither here nor there, we need to save this colony and secure the beacon. Then we can debate all we like."

"Don't worry." Saren assured him, drawing his own gun. "I've got it all under control."

* * *

"Commander, survivors!" Ash called from across the site. Shepard and Kaiden sprinted over to see five terrified looking humans huddled in an old packing crate.

"Humans, thank the maker." One woman breathed.

Others were less than pleased. "What are you doing, close the crate before they come back."

"Take it easy." Kaiden said gently. "Can anyone tell us where the beacon went?"

"The machines took it in the direction of the docks." One man in overalls spoke up. "Please, if you find my friend keep him alive. His name is Powell, he works in the shipping department, he..."

"We'll try buddy." Kaiden assured him.

Shepard opened his com link. "White, Halix, how are you holding up?"

"We're doing fine over here Commander, you need us?" Came the static laden response.

"Can you move to the dig site, it's clear of hostiles but we've got survivors that need protecting."

"On our way Commander."

He closed the link and turned to his troops. "Okay, so we know that some people survived."

"Not for much longer if we don't get these machines of our colony." Kaiden pointed out.

"Williams." Barked Shepard as he checked his rifle. "Get us to the spaceport."

"Aye sir."

As they set off a single gunshot rang out unnaturally loud across the valley, then nothing. "A gunshot and then silence." Kaiden muttered. "A bad omen."

* * *

The team encountered no problems until they actually reached the spaceport. From the top of the hill they could see the whole colony spread out beneath them. Sticking out from the carpet of hastily constructed prefabs were great ancient Prothean skyscrapers, a testament to their might. Nihlus however was nowhere to be found.

"Plenty of impaled colonists though." Kaiden pointed out.

"Charming." Shepard grimaced. "Now where the hell is Nihlus?"

Ash came back from her perimeter check. "I've checked all possible rendezvous points, no sign of... Oh God, what the hell is that thing?"

Shepard turned to follow Ash's finger. "What? It's just a building." Until he realized the building was moving, floating. Crackling with red energy of some kind.

"It's a ship." Kaiden breathed. "Look at the size of it."

The ship floated up past the line of the towers despite no visible propulsion, then it dawned on Shepard that this was the fuzzy dark image he had seen in the transmission. Now it looked less like a hand and more like a giant cuttlefish, a demon from someone's nightmares. As the monster climbed it gave one deafening claxon blast which shook the air for miles around, Shepard and his team instinctively ducked as the wave of sound hit them. The ship surveyed the land one more time before accelerating into the atmosphere, at the same time every colonist impaled on the spikes screamed and began thrashing around on their prisons.

"My God." Choked Kaiden. "They're still alive."

But something was off, Shepard could sense it. "No they're not." He snapped as the spikes began to retract. While they were up there Shepard hadn't really got the chance to look at them, but now he could see something was very wrong. The colonists still looked basically human but their skin had become grey and translucent and the blue lights of technology could be seen beneath. "Guns up, defensive posture." Shepard roared as the first of them got to their feet.

These creatures these... husks reminded Shepard bizarrely of old zombie movies, it of course didn't help they were still recognizable as humans. This did not stop him from pulling the trigger. They came wave after wave, as if every colonist in the area had been transformed into one of these.

As thoughts like this flew through his head his gun suddenly clicked and began beeping frantically. "Shit!" He swore. "Cool cover!" As he ducked behind Kaiden to allow his weapon to cool Ash filled the gap in the line. "Come on come on." He hissed to the coolant timer on the side of his weapon. To his left Kaiden yelled, clutching his head as blood spurted from his nostrils. He raised his gun to hold his position but not in time to stop one of them from latching onto Ash's shoulders, she screamed, dropped her gun and tried frantically to throw off her attacker.

"Hang on!" Shepard shouted, abandoning his rifle he pulled his shotgun from his battle pack unleashing wide bore fury on the husks. On some kind of combat high he charged forward, blowing holes in every enemy he could see uttering a loud battle cry. He would not let this place become another Mindoir, he would protect it, he would kill all these bastards.

It was a few minute before Shepard realized that there were no more enemies, and that his gun was no longer firing.

"Good job commander." Kaiden said weakly, his face smeared with his own blood. "You'd have made a Krogan proud with that one."

Shepard did not appreciate the humor "You OK?" He said gruffly.

The lieutenant nodded grimly. "Just overstretched myself with those things, a bit too much too fast you know?"

Shepard nodded. "Not to worry, where's Williams?"

"Here Commander." Came Ash's voice from behind a pile of crates. "Guess what, I think I found the beacon. And... Well, you'd better come and see."

Shepard rounded the corner to find Ash standing over a corpse, a horribly familiar corpse.

"Nihlus." He muttered, his head bowed.

"You're gonna get some shit for this one Shepard." Kaiden Groaned.

Shepard turned on him angrily. "How is this my fault?"

"It's like Anderson said, the mission is yours. Who do you think the council is going to blame for the loss of one of their Spectres?"

Shepard huffed and took in his surroundings. "Where's the beacon?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"There." Ash pointed to what looked like an ancient signal antenna, glowing a faint green.

Shepard raised his eyebrows. "That thing is still active after 50,000 years?"

"Actually no..." Ash scratched her head. "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up, it must have been activated somehow."

What caught Shepard's eye more were the packages of grey stuff placed around the beacon. "Don't tell me these are...?"

"Oh yeah, they're bombs." Ash answered. "Looks like the machines were going to nuke the colony, but never got the chance."

Shepard bent to examine Nihlus's body. "This was a solid round." He relayed to his squad. "We know the enemies we were fighting use some kind of plasma weaponry so..."

"...So someone else killed him." Kaiden finished. "But who?"

"I know who." All three of them wheeled round and pointed their guns at the new voice. "No wait, don't shoot don't shoot!" Screamed the dock worker as he stepped out from behind some debris. "I saw everything, I can tell you everything that happened."

"So do it, quickly!" Shepard snarled, he had been through way to much shit today to negotiate with this dock worker.

"Okay, okay fine." The fat man squealed. "I was here taking a nap and...And...Is it supposed to be doing that?"

"Shepard, it's...It's got me!" Ash shrieked.

Shepard turned to see Ashe being dragged towards the beacon by some invisible force.

"Kaiden!" Shepard bellowed. "Get her out of there."

"I can't Commander." Kaiden seethed. "Whatever's pulling her it's stronger than me."

In a last ditch effort Shepard dashed forward and threw Ash as far from the beacon as he possible could, but as he turned away he felt whatever was pulling Ash take hold of him. He was lifted into the air and held parallel to the antenna.

"Kaiden, take this thing o... Aaargh!" Shepard roared as a tendril of green energy struck him.

_**Pain**__, darkness, death, destruction,_

_**Warning,**__ run, hide, coming, unstoppable_

_**Metal,**__ machine, synthetic, ripping, tearing_

_**Lost,**__ fallen, lost, forever_

_**You, **__new, mistake, conduit, hope_

And then blackness was all he saw.

* * *

_**It just goes to show, if you're on a super secret mission and someone else get's caught in the pull of ancient technology...Let them. Well, 2 chapters down, quite a few to go. **_


	4. Chapter 3: Headache

**Chapter 3: Headache**

Shepard calmly waited, lying down until his head stopped swimming and he could feel the world had turned right side up again. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened but the signal or message that the beacon had sent to him burned in the back of his mind like a brand. A strange jumble of images and sounds, none of which he recognized but...

"Dr Chakwas, I think he's waking up."

The loud voice drove a metal spike into the side of his head, he groaned loudly. So much for pretending! As he opened his eyes carefully a flickering white light filled his vision.

Dr Chakwas was standing over him shining a torch in his eyes, he blinked, waving her away. "Easy doctor." He grumbled.

She smiled wryly. "Well at least your lack of respect for medical professionals hasn't been lost, you gave us quite a scare there Shepard. How are you feeling?"

Shepard moved to stand up, and then every organ in his body did a back flip in a different direction, he groaned and sat back down. "Like the morning after shore leave. How long was I out?"

An uneasy quiet settled over the room. "You've been in a coma and unresponsive for the last fifteen hours." Chakwas explained gently. "Even with full treatment I didn't expect you to wake up at all."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Shepard chuckled weakly. "Everyone else ok?"

"Halix will be in physical therapy for a few weeks and Lieutenant Alenko will need to take more notice of my warnings in the future but other than Jenkins, they all made it."

"...And Nihlus."

"Yes, and Nihlus."

Shepard lay back down on the bed and his body seemed to relax. "There'll be hell to pay for this one when I get back home." He murmured.

"Actually Commander, we're not going home." Chakwas said simply. "The Council wants to hear of this immediately."

"Well they would wouldn't they? I guess...Wait..." Shepard sat up again, ignoring the pain. "You mean we're going to..."

"The Citadel commander." She finished. "To the top of government."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Is it that serious?"

"Go and talk to the Captain if you want details." Chakwas said. "He'll fill you in...After I discharge you!" She snapped as Shepard was already trying to pull his uniform on.

* * *

It took Shepard twenty minutes and five drugs before he was ready to leave the med bay, Chakwas had told him something about his neural pathways being erratic thanks to abnormal beta waves. Nothing he understood of course but still. As the doors slid open he was greeted by two very familiar faces.

"Johnny-boy, how you doing I...

"I'm so sorry Commander it was all my fault if I'd been more..."

Shepard raised his hands as his headache started to spike again. "Kids, kids please!" He groaned. "Daddy's feeling hung over."

"Sorry there Shepard." Kaiden grinned. "How're you doing?"

"Near death. Remind me never to... Wait a minute what are you doing here Williams?"

The Gunnery chief looked a little uncomfortable. "Well Lieutenant Alenko couldn't carry you back on his own so I helped him out sir."

Shepard nodded appreciatively. "Thanks Williams, A biotic being a little bitch on heavy lifting? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey you've been putting on the pounds lately." Kaiden said defensively.

"Just more of me to hate Alenko. Now where's the Captain, I need to see him."

Kaiden pointed to the CO office. "Usual place."

"Commander?" Ashley called after him. "Is it true what they're saying, about us going to the Citadel?"

Shepard stopped but didn't turn around. "Yep." He said stoically.

Kaiden stared out of the window, watching the systems fly by. "This isn't Akuze Shepard." He said quietly. "You did everything you could."

"So just like Akuze then?"

"Just...Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Shepard resisted the urge to turn around and complete the conversation. "Who's worried?"

* * *

"Well then, how's my XO holding up?" Anderson said jovially as Shepard walked through the door.

"That's the third time I've been asked that sir."

"Well enough for a drink I see." Anderson chuckled pouring out a generous glass.

Shepard considered the fragile condition of his stomach. "You got a bin in here?"

"Yep."

"Hit me."

Anderson slid the glass across the desk and poured himself a helping. "Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard Shepard, you sure your ok?"

"I've been through worse, we both know that."

Anderson took a drink. "We recovered Jenkins body, all his family died in the attack. We'll have a little memorial service in a week or so." He took note of Shepard's stony demeanor. "Something wrong?"

Shepard shook off thoughts of the past. "I don't like soldiers dying under my command sir."

"Jenkins wasn't your fault Shepard, you did a good job." Anderson drained his glass.

"You said you wanted to see me sir," Shepard said impatiently. "You don't call your crew in here for pep talks."

The Captain sighed, putting down his glass. "I won't lie to you Shepard, things look bad. Nihlus is dead, the beacon was destroyed, Geth are invading. The council will want answers."

"Wait, back up." Shepard interrupted. "The beacon was destroyed?"

"Well Alenko thought it was going to kill you so he hit it with as much power as he could and it exploded."

Shepard slumped back into his chair. "All that work for nothing." He muttered. "And the Geth, who the hell are the Geth?"

"Around three hundred years ago a race called the Quarians built a race of semi sentient synthetic servants." Anderson explained. "They called them the Geth. Only..."

"...Only they got smart enough to wonder why they had to take orders."

"Exactly, they drove the Quarians off their home world behind the Perseus Veil and haven't been seen by anyone since."

"Until today."

"Until today." Anderson agreed.

"If the Council wants answers." Shepard seethed. "They can talk to the colonists, who are still alive thanks to my team. They were going to nuke the whole colony."

"You're preaching to the choir Shepard." Anderson said, rising from his seat. "I'll stand by your report, you're a damn hero in my book. No, the reason I asked you in here is about Saren."

For the first time since he walked in Shepard was curious. "Saren?"

"Remember your little friend you found by the docks?"

Shepard struggled to piece the memories together through the confusion. "Yeah, yeah he mentioned something about who killed Nihlus."

"Well according to him it was an albino Turian who Nihlus called Saren."

"So we're looking for a Turian named Saren." Shepard said dismissively, taking the last of his drink.

Anderson shook his head. "It's not that simple, I only know of one Turian by the name of Saren. Saren Arterius is the single longest serving Spectre in council history, he fought in the first contact war. To make it worse he hates humans, thinks we're a young upstart of a race begging for attention, and if he's working with the Geth to attack a human colony it means he's gone rogue." He shook his head. "I cannot imagine a more dangerous opponent."

"Do you know Saren captain?" Shepard asked.

"I had the honour of working with him on two occasions." Anderson said grimly. "Both times he made it very clear how he felt about me and my entire species."

"Why was Saren after this beacon?" Shepard sighed. "What could he possibly gain from an archaeological artifact?"

"You were there seconds before that beacon was destroyed Shepard, you tell me. Anything could be important."

"Well I did... No." Shepard thought better than to share his vision with the captain. "It's crazy."

Anderson leaned across the desk. "Crazy's better than nothing."

Shepard looked away, trying to find the words. "When the beacon caught me I saw some kind of vision."

"Of what?"

"I don't know, a useless jumble of sounds and pictures. Machines of some kind, tearing flesh, death, destruction. Nothing good though."

"Anderson breathed deeply as he sat back in his chair. "We need to tell this to the Council Shepard."

"Come on Anderson, they'll think I'm crazy. And who's to say they're not right?"

"I say!" Anderson barked. "I need you to man up Commander. We don't know what kind of information was stored in that beacon and if Saren has unearthed some kind of Prothean doomsday device it would be nice to know."

Shepard looked down at the floor. "Sorry sir, I just don't feel..."

"I understand Shepard, now get yourself cleaned up. We hit the Serpent nebula in thirty, you woke up just in time."

* * *

Shepard splashed his face from the basin one final time and watched the water drain away, he looked up to find the same face staring back at him. Same Scruffy beard, same dark buzz cut, same cheekbones to die for.

"Hello handsome." He smiled weakly. Putting on his dress uniform was not the easiest thing to do in the world, something he was not looking forward to.

The door to the bathroom slid open and Kaiden walked in. "Hey Shepard." He grinned, already in dress uniform. "Ready for your meeting with the council?"

Shepard chuckled. "Kaiden why is it every time I end up in front of the brass it's because I screwed up?"

"Don't talk like that, like I said you did all you could." He pulled out a comb and began fixing his hair.

"See now this is exactly why I buzz my hair." Shepard shot at him. "You never stop preening yourself."

"Hey, we're about to meet the Citadel Council. The highest seat of government for pretty much anywhere, I've gotta look my best."

"Sorry Kaiden." Shepard sighed. "I just know they'll pin this on me so I...

"Hey." Kaiden interrupted. "We've got a witness, we'll pull you out of the fire right into the Spectres. You'll see."

"Thanks Kaiden." He said slapping his shoulder, on his way out he felt the familiar jolt of the ship leaving the mass relay. "Looks like we're here."

* * *

The Serpent nebula is nothing special, a giant dense cloud of metal fragments clustered around the star Widow, which makes it glow rather eerily. However deep in the heart of this pile of space dust the Citadel was nestled. A colossal space station of unmatched scale, it had acted as the seat of government for over 30,000 years. And now the Normandy was cruising towards this legendary destination, it's kinetic barriers pushing at the dust in their way. Already most of the crew was at the windows, most had never even seen the station and were eager to get a glimpse of the mighty Citadel.

"There she is folks." Joker said over the intercom.

Shepard squinted out of the window. "Where, I don't see anything."

Then a bank of dust moved and Shepard's complaints died in his throat. It was massive, there was no word to describe the sheer size of it, it made the fleet of dreadnoughts guarding it look like insects. It looked like a giant five point star, an enormous ring served as the base framed with five great arms opened wide to absorb radiation to power the station with. There was a loss for words on the crew deck, of course this didn't stop a lot of noise from happening.

"Look at the size of it!"

"I actually went there once."

"It's beautiful."

As they passed by Ash caught site of the lead dreadnought. "Look at the size of that ship." She breathed.

Kaiden joined her at the window. "I know that ship, The Destiny Ascension. Flagship of the Citadel fleet."

"Well size isn't everything." Joker chimed in.

"Why so touchy Joker?" Ash laughed.

"Firepower is important too."

Joker didn't seem to have much of an argument, looking at the Ascension it was basically a giant cannon with engines, a cannon that looked able to rip the Citadel itself in half. As they cruised closer Shepard could make out the buildings in the arms of the station and the vehicles, the highways.

"This isn't a station," He murmured. "It's a city."

"Ok everybody buckle down." Joker broadcast to the ship. "We dock in five."

* * *

Sometimes stories of victory and conquest start in the most unexplainable and unimaginable locations. In this case they began in a small office, with three holograms arguing with a very angry man.

"This is an outrage." Ambassador Udina seethed at the holograms. "The Council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony."

The Citadel Council consisted of three members each representing a different Citadel race. Councillor Valern, from an amphibious race known as Salarians, Councillor Tevos, an Asari graceful and serene and lastly Councillor Sparatus, a proud Turian with many white facial tattoos.

"Ambassador, we offer our condolences for your losses on Eden Prime." Valern sighed, flexing his long fingers beneath his ceremonial robe. "However the Turians do not colonize worlds on the borders of the Terminus systems."

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when it went into the Traverse." Tevos added.

Udina leaned against his desk. "Alright fine, you won't help our colony, but what about Saren?" He sniped. "You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre, I demand action."

"You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador." Sparatus said coolly, but his mandibles clicked dangerously.

"Citadel security is investigating your charges against Saren, we will discuss the findings at the hearing, not before."

The holograms flickered and died, Udina strode heavily back to his desk as a large peculiar insect rearranged the items on his desk. He needed a drink. But before he even got the chance the door to his office burst open and in strode no fewer then eight people.

"Captain Anderson." Udina said, not bothering to contain his distain. "We need to... Did you feel it necessary to bring half your crew with you?"

Anderson sidled through the door as the four foot tall insect scuttled out, he was followed by Shepard, Kaiden, Ashley, White and Halix. "I see the keepers have been rearranging your office, as for my crew this is just the ground team from Eden Prime. "Anderson said cheerily. "In case you have any questions for them."

"I have the mission reports already." Udina waved his hand impatiently. "I assume they're accurate?" He glared at the Keeper as it wandered down the hallway. "It doesn't seem to like the way I put all my data in alphabetical order." He fumed.

"Well then tell me, has the Council agreed to give us an audience?" Anderson prompted.

"I had to slit a few throats but I managed it." Udina grumbled, upon seeing the raised eyebrows round the room he quickly added. "Political expression. Now we need to be clear on our angle before we go in there so...

"What other angles are there?" Shepard interrupted. "Saren's gone rogue, he's a threat to Human colonies, we have a witness and he needs to be stopped."

Udina looked scathingly at him. "You might want to settle down Commander, you've already done more than enough to jeopardize our Spectre candidacy."

"I completed my mission didn't I."

"I took your name on good faith Shepard," The Ambassador stormed. "I was assured you could get the job done and what happened? You lost a marine, Nihlus was killed, Saren escaped and the beacon was destroyed. Now I must go to clean up this political mess you have left behind like some glorified janitor, meet me at Citadel tower in three hours and please don't be late." He turned on his heel and marched straight out of the office.

There was a moment's silence. "And that's why I hate politicians." Ash snorted.

* * *

The Citadel was divided into two sections. Any part on the base ring was referred to as the Presidium, here the internal enviro rings shone daylight round the clock. Gravity was less than a third what Humans were used to, a tourist haven filled with breathtaking architecture, shops, museums and a vast sparkling lake running all around the ring. Any area on the station's great arms was referred to as the Wards, bathed in perpetual twilight the bustling metropolis of the Citadel. Here gravity was actually slightly stronger that earth, so feeling the sudden change from Wards to presidium could sometimes be unnerving.

Shepard couldn't help noting what a multicultural society the station was as he strode down the Presidium. He saw Turians, the willowy Salarians, The ageless Asari, one or two lumbering Elcor and..."

"Excuse me?" His chain of thought was interrupted as he felt a mental spike penetrate his mind, a soft gentle voice resonated from within his own head. He span around to find himself staring at what looked like a pink jellyfish floating eerily in mid air. "This one would like to know how to find the embassies?" The voice continued pleasantly.

Shepard pointed vaguely.

"This one bids you a good day." Said the jellyfish before leaving Shepard's head.

Shepard carried on with a slight headache. "God damn Hanar." He grumbled. "I hate telepathy." He jogged up to the tower entrance ten minutes late, Udina would not be happy.

"He's hiding something dammit."

Shepard instinctively ducked behind a bin when he heard raised voices, then considered how crazy he looked. Carefully he peered out from his hiding place to see a pair of Turians arguing.

"Executor, you know something's not right here."

"I don't know anything Vakarian."

"Lie to the brass if you must but don't lie to me."

"I suggest you drop it, you have a lot of potential Garrus don't throw it all away because of foolish pride."

"I can prove what he's doing, give me more time. Stall them!"

The Executor chuckled dryly. "Stall the council? Your investigation is over, the sooner you accept that the better." He walked away, leaving the other Turian alone. The officer stood there for a moment, cradling his frustration, then without warning he bellowed and kicked over the trash can Shepard was hiding behind.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry human, can I help you with something?"

Shepard got up, dusting himself off. "No harm done." He said gingerly.

The young Turian was pale beige with his blue tattoos cutting across the bridge of his nose, a small visor was fixed to his left eye. "What were you doing behind the bin?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh I was just on my way here and... Well. Do you know where I can find Ambassador Udina." Shepard scratched the back of his neck as a nearby Keeper seized the fallen bin in it's four arms and set it right side up.

The Turian sat down on a nearby bench. "The Human ambassador went up already, got tired of waiting for you." He sighed. "Wait, then you're..."

"Commander Shepard." He finished extending a hand.

"Garrus Vakarian." The Turian replied taking it.

"I'm assuming you're the officer in charge of Saren?"

"Yep."

"I heard Saren was a hero to most Turians, why do you want to bring him down?"

"I don't like him, he rubs me the wrong way." Garrus snarled. "But he's a Spectre, everything he touches is classified, I can't find any hard evidence. Listen you'd better go up, you're late enough as it is."

Shepard nodded. "Thanks for trying Garrus." He called back.

"Good luck Shepard." Garrus answered half-heartedly. "Maybe they'll listen to you."

* * *

_**Happy holidays Y'all! Winter has hit me pretty hard, but here's an early christmas present for you. Expect one just afterwards as well.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Hunting

**Chapter 4: Hunting**

Anderson was waiting for him outside the Council chambers, not looking pleased. "The hearings already started come on." He barked.

"Hey don't blame me." Panted Shepard. "The elevator ride took me twenty minutes."

As he pushed the doors open Shepard couldn't help but whistle in admiration. The chamber could probably be best be described as a palace, huge towering columns surrounded a straight climbing staircase up to the Council plinth. Everything in the room was designed to make people think they had wandered into the realm of gods. As they walked briskly up the stairs they passed various other species discussing the game of thrones they played, Shepard even thought he heard his name from a pair of short, rotund Volus as they passed.

As the approached the plinth they stopped at the end of a massive chasm into an attractive rock garden, a small bridge extended halfway across in front of the elevated platform the Council was standing on.

"Watching down over the mortals." Shepard muttered.

Predictably Udina was already engaged in a shouting match, this time with a hologram of Saren.

"I'm not accepting that, you were behind the attack and you are going to pay!"

"Ambassador, need I remind you he is innocent until proven guilty." Councillor Tevos said sternly. "Saren, we do appreciate you taking time from your mission schedule to be here today."

Shepard looked up at the hologram, surveying Saren. His carapace was pale white, rare among his kind. There were other differences too, his mandibles extended further forwards and back, there was less carapace on his face, and his eyes...Vivid electric blue.

"...Well, when my loyalty is questioned I must defend myself, there is nothing else to do." The Turian's voice was level, controlled, dignified and just a touch oily.

"I'm afraid Ambassador that C-sec has turned up next to nothing." Councillor Valern continued. "The Geth attack on your colony is cause for concern but there is nothing to suggest Saren was involved."

"An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood." The Ambassador pushed.

"We've read the Eden Prime reports Ambassador." Sparatus waved away. "The testimony of one traumatized dock worker is hardly compelling evidence."

Udina snarled. "Has Saren's past success blinded you to his misdeeds?"

"I resent those accusations." Saren said quietly. "Nihlus was a fellow Spectre and a friend, what could I possibly gain from killing him?"

"Convenient isn't it?" Anderson spoke up. "Friends don't tend to watch for a dagger in their back."

Saren seemed surprised by Anderson's presence but quickly recovered. "Well well, David Anderson." Saren chuckled. "Why is it whenever I'm accused falsely you seem to be involved?"

"I don't know Saren," Anderson replied. "Why is it whenever the Alliance try to advance itself you seem to be involved?"

Saren ignored him, turning his gaze instead to Shepard. "So this is your little prodégé, Commander Shepard. You made quite a mess of that mission Commander, the beacon was destroyed and a comrade of mine was killed, I certainly hope you're properly contrite."

"The mission to Eden Prime was top secret." Shepard said coolly. "How could you know about it unless you were there?"

For the first time Saren's mandibles tightened to his face, his annoyance showing. "As Nihlus's second in council matters all his files were passed on to me. I was unimpressed." He crossed his arms arrogantly. "But then what can you expect from a Human? This is why Councillors I have always said this species needs to learn it's place, you are simply not ready to join the Spectres."

"He has no right to say that." Udina warned. "That's not his decision!"

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this hearing." Councillor Tevos said irritably.

"This meeting has no purpose." Saren muttered. "They are wasting your time and mine Councillor."

"Actually there is one more outstanding issue." Anderson said. "Just before the beacon was destroyed Shepard had a vision, I'm almost certain it was triggered by the beacon. It depicted..."

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now?" Saren asked incredulously. "Councillors how can I defend myself against this kind of testimony?"

"I agree." Councillor Sparatus added. "Our judgement must be based on fact not speculation. Do you have anything else to add?"

"You've made your decision." Shepard spat, ignoring scathing looks from both Anderson and Udina. "We won't waste our breath."

The three Councillors came together to discuss their opinions, it didn't take long to decide.

"The Council has found no evidence connecting Saren to the Geth." Said Tevos officially. "Ambassador, your petition to have him disavowed from the Spectres is denied."

"I'm glad to see justice was served. "Said Saren's hologram humbly as he flickered into nothingness.

* * *

"It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing Captain." Udina snarled through his second drink in as many minutes. "You and Saren have too much history."

"Say what you want Udina but Saren is involved, you know that, I know that." Anderson objected. "And that means he wants to put us in place at best, exterminate us at worst."

"Could he really do that sir?" White stepped out of the corner of the office to join the debate.

"Son, if he's got the Geth on his side then every colony we control is threatened, every planet is in danger. I don't even suppose Earth is safe."

"It doesn't matter!" Shepard snapped. "Whatever he plans to do the Council isn't going to help us."

"So?" Kaiden said dully.

Shepard grinned. "So we need to deal with him ourselves."

"Don't be ridiculous." Udina sighed. "He's a Spectre, virtually untouchable."

Shepard folded his arms. "So we should just do nothing?" He asked impatiently.

"Commander, there's nothing we can do." Udina sighed. "By the time we gather effective evidence against Saren he will have already carried out whatever he intends to do."

Shepard sat in silence for a few moments, then rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Anderson asked.

"Just for a walk." He replied. "Kaiden, you coming."

"Sure." Kaiden hopped up and followed him out the door. "So where are we going?"

Shepard chuckled and doubled his pace. "Hunting."

* * *

"Hello there Human" The Elcor Ambassador said in his monotone voice. "Sincere apology, I am here on business and cannot be distracted right now."

The average Elcor looks something between an elephant and a gorilla. They stand at seven and a half feet tall, walk on four legs and have flat spade like heads with eight chambered noses. Unfortunately since they communicate primarily through smell and slight movement their vocal chords have never evolved the inflections necessary for emotions. As a result the Elcor made a habit of explaining how they were going to say something before they said it.

Shepard had one lead, Garrus Vakarian. When the two of them had talked outside the tower Garrus told him that everything Saren touches was classified, he didn't say there was no evidence. However in trying to find him he had followed the advice and directions of twelve people already. Now faced with an Elcor, Shepard's patience was running very low.

"Ambassador, I need to find officer Vakarian." Shepard said, trying to hide his exasperation. "I was told you know how to contact him."

"Dismayed, I haven't seen officer Vakarian for months. Irritably, he was too pushy." The Elcor droned back.

"Please." Kaiden chimed in. "Isn't there any way you could help us?"

"Hopefully, could you assist me in a personal matter? If you were to do so I could tell you what you want to know."

Shepard shook his head. "What is this, a video game? Alright, we'll run an errand for you."

"Gratefully, thank you Human." The Elcor said, bowing his great head. "I need you to visit the Consort."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "The Consort?"

"Explaining, she lives opposite this office in the white complex. I cannot speak more about my problem, it is too sensitive. Suffice it to say, she has threatened my authority as a diplomat."

Understanding dawned on Shepard. "So she found out something you don't want anyone else to know."

"Indeed."

"Alright, I'll go and convince her not to tell anyone."

* * *

"Honestly, what do we look like? Errand boys?" Shepard grumbled as they walked through the Presidium for the umpteenth time. The two men had changed into civilian dress to avoid attention but it seemed like Humans were something of a curiosity, everyone had a job that needed doing or a favor to ask.

"I guess we just have honest faces." Joked Kaiden.

"In my experience, honest faces usually come attached to liars...Hey!" Shepard yelped as he nearly walked through a group of Hanar. Unsticking himself from their jellyfish bodies he hurried on ignoring mental shouts of. "This one apologizes for it's clumsiness."

"Here we are." Kaiden said. "The office of consort Sha'ira... Woah."

The building in comparison the metallic buildings around it was stark white with blue designs winding round it, as they approached a male Batarian staggered out with the biggest smile plastered under his four eyes.

"What do you suppose goes on in there?" Murmured Kaiden, watching the man toddle away.

"Only one way to find out." Shepard grimaced and pushed the door open.

A young Asari receptionist wearing a questionable dress greeted him. To Shepard It always felt strange talking to Asari, probably because they looked so similar to Humans. Structurally they were practically identical, but Asari skin was always a shade of blue and they had softer slanted features, and grew no hair at all. In place of hair on the head they had ridges of cartilage which flowed over the head and formed a fringe at the back looking much like tentacles. This had given them the popular human nickname "Squidhead!" In fact the act of sleeping with an Asari. (A popular practice considering they were an all female race of gorgeous women.) Had become known as "Diving for squid!"

They also developed markings on their face at an early age, these could be left to develop naturally or customized through therapy.

"Greetings." The receptionist said pleasantly. "I am Neylina. I... Don't recognize you as one of our clients."

"I'm not a client." Shepard explained. "I need to see the Consort."

Neylina chuckled. "There are a lot of people who need to see the consort."

Shepard pinched his nose, exasperated. "No I mean I need to see her, I have a message from an Elcor diplomat."

Neylina blinked, then reached for her communicator. "Sha'ira... I have a human here to see you...No he didn't have an appointment...What?... Well, I suppose judging from him he's some kind of soldier...Oh...Very well then." She put down her receiver. "The Consort wants to meet with you."

"Thank you." Shepard forced a smile and walked clean through the auditorium and into the Consort's chambers.

As he walked through the door he was hit by a wave of perfume that actually made him stagger. The decor of the office was somewhere between a tycoon's penthouse and the playboy mansion. He stepped cautiously into the room towards the figure silhouetted against the window.

"That's close enough Commander." The figure said breathily.

"Sorry." Shepard stammered. "I just..."

The Consort turned around and Shepard was dumbstruck. Even for an Asari, the Consort was beautiful. Her aquamarine skin, long flowing gown and iodine eyes gave her the appearance of some ocean goddess. "I have heard quite a bit about you since you arrived on our Citadel. I have a small problem I think requires your expertise."

Shepard groaned, more errands.

* * *

"Well that only took forever." Kaiden complained as Shepard walked out of the Consort's office. "You were only supposed to tell her everything was alright, not read a novel to her. What were you doing in there?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Shepard said wearily.

"Try me."

"Diving for squid."

Kaiden almost swallowed the gum he was chewing.

"You're shitting me?" Kaiden choked. "You did not just march into that building and screw the Consort!"

"I think it would be more accurate to say she screwed me."

"Why?"

Shepard shrugged. "She was very grateful, and poetic."

Kaiden shook his head. "Do we at least know where Garrus is now?"

"No, but we know where someone else is who knows exactly where he is."

"So we've been given another trail to follow?" Kaiden grumbled.

"You're always welcome to go back."

"No thanks, I don't want to explain to Udina where you went. Where are we going anyway?"

"Chora's den."

"What!" The lieutenant exclaimed. "We were just there."

* * *

Chora's den was a little dive in the wards with cheap drinks and Asari strippers, the two men had recently been there to convince a retired Turian general to stop lying about the Consort in order to put an Elcor Ambassador at ease and now they were meeting a different kind of liar entirely.

"Y'know, it could just be me but I swear this place gets dingier the more you go to it." Kaiden commented.

"Yeah, that's just cause you're looking at the dancers." Shepard joked. "I mean if you were up..."

He was suddenly interrupted when what felt like a mountain of flesh and armor slammed into him. He was actually thrown from his feet and into a wall. His assailant turned round to face him with a set of serrated teeth beneath a pair of scarlet eyes. Shepard was about to retaliate, but thought better of it. This one was not to be fucked with, this was a Krogan. They could be best described as bipedal snapping turtles crossed with dinosaurs that had abused the gym. This male was a colossal eight foot high, big even for his kind. His saurian head topped with a solid looking plate of bone, red to match his armor. He gave Shepard one look, snorted and moved off.

"Out of my way Human, I've no quarrel with you." He rumbled.

One human in the corner was laughing. "That's old Wrex for you." He snorted. "He'll smack you down, then not even give you the decency of fighting him."

"Can I assume you're Harkin." Shepard grunted, getting to his feet.

"Yeah that's me. Word to the wise, don't get involved with Wrex on a job."

"Who, the Krogan?" Shepard said quizzically. "Why not?"

Harkin laughed. "The owner of this club, has a bounty on his head and if Wrex is stalking him he's not long for this world. You get in his way and you know what'll happen."

"Duly noted, now can you tell me about a Turian named Garrus Vakarian?"

"Garrus." Harkin said, his interest piqued. "You must be one of Anderson's crew if you wanna see him. Still trying to bring Saren down?"

"Look just tell me where he is." Shepard sighed, losing patience.

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell you but you've gotta tell me something first." Harkin sniggered. "Did your Captain let you in on his big secret with Saren?"

"Just tell me where Garrus is?" Shepard repeated menacingly.

Harkin persisted. "But it's all related don't you see? I know a lot..."

Before he could finish Shepard picked up Harkin and slammed him against the wall, he decided enough was enough. "Vakarian! Now!"

"Ok ok ok," Choked Harkin. "He's snooping around the med clinic on ward 4 epsilon 9."

"Thanks." Shepard grinned savagely dropping Harking back in his chair and walking for the door angrily.

"You ok Shepard?" Kaiden said, sounding concerned.

Shepard glowered at the walls as they passed. "Enough freaky shit has happened today, I've had it up to here. I sure hope Vakarian was worth all this."

* * *

When they reached the clinic, the front desk was deserted.

"Maybe they're all getting coffee." Suggested Kaiden hopefully.

"At the same time." Agreed Shepard sarcastically.

"Vakarian?"

Shepard shook his head. "Vakarian's a cop, he wouldn't create a situation."

"What do we do?" Kaiden said, drawing his sidearm.

"Spread out." Shepard muttered drawing his own gun. "Eyes open, weapon high."

The lieutenant made towards a flight of stairs. "I'll check down here, you check the clinic." He whispered.

Shepard readied his weapon and moved cautiously forward. From room to room he crept and still he found no one, this made no sense. It was clear this place had been hit by someone, and if Vakarian was snooping round here then he knew. So where were the C-sec operatives? Where was his backup? He would have to ask him when he found him.

"No! Let me go!"

Shepard jumped and banged his head on a protruding shelf, he smothered his own yell long enough to hear a woman scream.

"I know why you're here! Please I didn't tell anyone I swear!"

He crept to the doorframe and caught a glimpse of a young woman being held back by three ugly men.

"Well now." Said the ugliest. "That was a smart move there missy. Now if any C-sec agents like your little Turian friend come round you stay smart and keep your mouth shut or we'll... Wait, who's that! Who are you?!"

Shepard swung out from his hiding place aiming his gun straight at the leader's head. "Let her go buddy." He said calmly. "Let her go and you walk."

"I don't think so friend!" He spat back. "I don't know what lame outfit you're with but if you don't...

A shot rang out and the leader fell backward with a hole in his head, the girl screamed! More shots, not from Shepard, the thugs hit the dirt without ever knowing what hit them.

Kaiden burst through the door. "I heard gunfire." He panted. "You ok?"

"He's just fine."

Shepard turned around to see Garrus Vakarian step out of the shadows. "Wondered if I'd be seeing you again Shepard." He smirked.

Kaiden was less than pleased. "You idiot, what were you thinking taking a shot like that with a handgun. You could have killed the hostage."

"On the other hand Kaiden." Shepard added. "He just scored a headshot with a handgun from an uneven angle fifty feet away, that's a crack shot."

Garrus looked slightly chided. "Well yes but I... I didn't... Doctor Michel, are you alright?"

The girl looked shaken but rose to her feet. "Yes, I'm fine Garrus, thanks to you."

"Yeah speaking of Garrus." Said Shepard, rounding on the Turian. "I went through a lot of crazy crap to see you today, can I assume since you're on your own, this is outside C-sec?"

"Yeah." Garrus said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Then can I assume this is to do with Saren?"

Garrus gave Dr Michel a glance. "Well, remember when I said everything Saren touches is classified?" Shepard nodded. "This morning I intercepted a message from someone trying to contact the Shadow Broker."

"Why was this person trying to contact the most powerful information broker in the galaxy?" Kaiden said, puzzled.

"She wanted protection." Explained Garrus. "People were trying to kill her, people she believed were under Saren's control."

"And if Saren wants her dead..." Kaiden theorized.

"Then maybe she's got something that compromises him." Shepard finished grimly.

"I heard she'd been shot and come here for medical treatment." Garrus continued. "But by the time I got here Fist's thugs were already inside."

"Fist?" Shepard asked.

Garrus scratched his fringe trying to find the words. "You know, that club down on the wards? Chora's den?"

"Oh yes." Kaiden groaned, "We are intimately familiar with that place."

"Fist is the guy who owns it." The Turian finished.

"He's also the only one who knows where this girl is." Shepard growled. "Come on, we're hitting Chora's den."

"Hang on a second Shepard." Garrus said, sounding alarmed. "You can't hit Chora's den without backup, it's suicide even with the three of us."

"Don't worry." Shepard grinned. "I've know where we can find just the artillery we need."

"Shepard..." Michel shouted as he got to the door. "She's not a combatant, she's a Quarian on her pilgrimage. Just a little girl, don't be too harsh on her."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Garrus said, his mandibles clicking nervously. "You want to ask Wrex for help?"

The three of them were at C-sec headquarters looking through the people who were in temporary holding cells.

"That's the plan." Shepard said coolly.

"Famous last words." Kaiden scoffed.

Garrus sighed. "My guys pulled him in for questioning a couple of hours ago, he should be getting out now."

"Speak of the devil." Shepard muttered as the Krogan lumbered into view flanked by two officers.

"...Wrex I won't warn you again." One officer said, trying to be intimidating in the Krogan's presence.

"Warn Fist." Wrex said simply. "I'm coming for him."

"Do you want me to arrest you?"

"I want you to try."

Wrex pushed past the two officers and made straight for the door, but the man standing in it wouldn't move.

"Do I know you Human?" Rumbled the Krogan

Shepard played it cool. "Commander Shepard, you collided with me back in Chora's den."

Wrex chuckled. "Shepard, I've heard that name before. Somehow I pictured you'd be more... Sturdy! I heard tales of your victory on Akuze."

"I wouldn't call it a victory." Shepard said darkly. "I lost my whole squad."

"But you lived." Wrex said simply. "That makes it a victory."

"Commander this is a really bad idea." Kaiden said stiffly. "A Krogan bounty hunter?"

"Hey, I don't like it either..." Garrus said. "But I can think of nothing better to storm a hideout."

Shepard ignored the two of them. "I'll cut straight to the chase, I'm going after Fist. You want in?"

He stared deep into the Krogan's face, hoping to glean something from it but it gave away nothing.

"So." He said at last. "You want me to help you take down Fist. If I were to kill Fist then C-sec would be after my hide."

"I'll give you transport off the Citadel when all this is over." Shepard said coolly.

"Can you guarantee that?" Wrex growled, moving close enough to see each individual scar on his face.

Shepard nodded curtly.

The Krogan gave a snaggle-toothed smile and shook Shepard's hand. "Then we have an accord."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "...Just like that?"

Wrex growled softly. "You're too smart to screw me over."

* * *

Fist was nervous. Ever since he received word that Urdnot Wrex himself had come to the Citadel to kill him he found he needed a drink after work, sleeping with a shotgun beside his bed helped too. Every night he was convinced this would be the night he died, this was the third night running he'd called in all the muscle he had to stand watch over the club. Not even the light buzz of alcohol in his brain or the Asari stripper gyrating against his lap could kill his paranoia.

"Boss."

Fist looked angrily at the bouncer . "Can't you see I'm busy?" He snapped.

"Sorry to interrupt boss but there's a pair of humans outside."

"So what, tell'em we're closed."

The bouncer shuffled uncomfortably. "They say they know about Wrex sir."

What colour there was in Fist's fat face disappeared. "What about him?"

"They say they know he's after you and have come offering protection."

Suddenly Fist's interest was piqued. "Protection?"

"They represent a small but talented merc group, they can have troops in here tomorrow if you wish, for the right price."

Normally Fist was very sceptical of new business, particularly in these trying times. But he was scared and desperate, and that made him stupid.

"Invite them in." He said, a new mood striking him. "Get them a drink for their hands and some wiggle for their laps."

And so Fist's thugs opened the bomb proof door and let Shepard and Kaiden inside.

"Can't let you bring weapons if you're going to see Fist." One thug said thickly.

Shepard drew his pistol, "Well if the rules say so." He sniggered.

At the same time the guard who was about to close the door again dropped with bullet hole in the head, the others barely had time to register what had happened before Kaiden, power crackling in his fingertips picked up all three of them and threw them across the club.

"Glad I picked up my amp before coming here." The biotic grinned.

Glasses smashed, the Asari screamed and bolted and Fist got to his feet.

"Kill them, kill them both!" He shrieked as he ran for the safety of his office.

"Cover!" Shepard bellowed, and both he and Kaiden dived for it. A hail of bullets buzzed overhead like angry hornets, Shepard could feel them thudding into the furniture he was crouching behind. He suddenly felt very vulnerable without his armor or shields, but the bouncers were so busy shooting, they didn't hear the thudding of approaching heavy footsteps.

Wrex burst into the club, shotgun blazing. Shepard wasn't sure what kind of shotgun it was, but it looked too heavy for him to even lift. When he fired it Shepard could feel the impact as a poor unfortunate soul was thrown clean off his feet, his innards turned to custard. Bullets ricocheted off Wrex's armor and shields as one by one the thugs fell before a barrage of shotgun blasts, fists, head butts and just plain rage. Within a minute the club was clear, Wrex stood there amidst the carnage chuckling softly. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet sobbing of the stripper in the corner, Wrex strode over and roughly hoisted her to her feet.

"No... Please..." She whimpered.

Wrex grabbed a trench coat off one of the corpses and threw it round her. "Go home to someone who loves you." He said quietly, pushing her out of the club.

"Aw, I didn't know you had it in you Wrex." Kaiden teased.

"Yeah." Shepard grinned. "Downright motherly."

"Oh shut up!" The Krogan spat.

Garrus stumbled over the corpses lining the door.

"Oh you made it did you?" Wrex chuckled. "Took you long enough."

"Spirits sustain us!" Garrus breathed as he surveyed the destruction. "I knew you guys were walking death machines but..."

"Hey don't look at us." Kaiden said indignantly. "He did most of it."

Fist quivered as he sat in his chair, it was difficult to relax when surrounded by scary looking characters all pointing guns at you.

"End of the line Fist." Wrex growled raising his gun.

"Or maybe you can tell me what I want to know." Shepard added, raising his own.

Fist was only too happy to oblige. "Of course, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Well alright then." Shepard smiled, placing both hands on Fist's desk. "Where's the Quarian?"

"Quarian?" Fist's beady eyes darted from gun to gun. "You'll need to be more specific."

"Don't play with me Fist." Shepard said dangerously. "A few hours ago you ordered a shakedown on the med clinic in epsilon 9, to keep the doctor from talking about a Quarian patient she had a few hours ago."

"Hey." Fist spluttered, his voice getting higher by the sentence. "It's not like I kidnapped her or anything, she came to me willingly."

"Why?"

"She wanted me to put her in touch with the Shadow Broker."

Kaiden folded his arms. "And did you?"

Fist looked if possible even more uncomfortable. "She wanted to meet the Broker in person. No-one meets the Broker in person, but she offered good credits so..."

"So you told her you would and you set her up." Shepard snarled. "What sort of trap have you got her walking into?"

"She's due to be at the alley behind the marketplace a few blocks from here, in about ten minutes." Fist squealed. "Saren's men will be waiting for her, you can make it if you hurry."

"Thank you Mr Fist." Wrex growled. "You've been very helpful." He raised his shotgun and blew his head clean off.

"Woah." Kaiden yelled, jumping back to avoid the blood splatter.

"What the hell Wrex!" Garrus turned on the Krogan. "He'd told us the truth."

"And that was very admirable of him." Wrex said dully, cleaning his weapon. "But unfortunately I can't collect my money if he's alive."

"We don't have time to debate this now." Shepard shouted already sprinting for the door. "If we don't get to that meeting place soon that Quarian is dead."

* * *

_**When you are being hunted by a big scaley monster, drinks and strippers are not the way to go!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Ceremony

**Chapter 5: Ceremony**

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya had not been having a good day. She had already been chased, shot and almost run over by Saren's thugs, treated with utter contempt by anyone else she went to for help and had to cut a deal with a criminal just to stay alive. Now she was standing in a deserted warehouse in the wards surrounded by several dangerous looking Salarians and a Turian who was being very... Thorough in checking her for weapons. For once she detested the fact her suit was form fitting, it allowed freedom of movement and convenience but left little to the imagination. Her weapons warden had to use his imagination even less as his hands wandered over her.

"Where's the Shadow Broker?" She said testily. "Where's Fist?"

The Turian did not even look up. "Oh they'll be here." He chuckled, making another sweep of her lower back. "Do you have the data?"

At once alarm bells started going off in Tali's head, pervy Turians aside something was very wrong with the situation. She smacked his hands from her and backed away. "No way, the deal's off." She hissed.

The Turian blinked, then composed himself. "That's... Unfortunate." He and his Salarian lackeys began advancing slowly on her, laughing as she backed away. What they didn't know however was prior to their arrival Tali had rigged the floor panel in front of them to explode when some idiot stepped on it. "Come on gorgeous, where are you..."

There was a bang, a cloud of smoke and Tali was away. She had not survived a chase with Saren this long without learning a few tricks, now all she had to do was get to the door. Twenty metres, ten metres, five metres. Then something hit her in the small of the back and she stopped dead, held in place by some unseen force. The Turian stepped out of the smoke, his body crackling with power. The Turian was a biotic. Tali was lifted helplessly into the air and slammed against the wall knocking the breath out of her.

"Well then..." The Turian grimaced, wiping the blood from his face. "Since the deal is off gentlemen, the question remains. What do we do with our pretty little friend here?"

Tali struggled furiously against the invisible restraints but she knew she couldn't break them.

The Turian chuckled running a hand around her hooded head. "Don't look so down." He sniggered. "I'll let you have plenty of fun before y..." He stopped suddenly, then stumbled, then fell to the floor whistling a jaunty tune through the new hole in his head. Tali fell to the floor, freed from his biotic influence. Two Salarians were dropped before they even realized they were under attack, two more ran for the door but were confronted by the most vicious, battle scarred Krogan Tali had ever seen.

"Hello boys!" He chuckled, leveling his shotgun at them.

Tali did not wait to see the takedown, she began sprinting for cover under some crates in the corner. The Salarians tried to stop her but they suddenly froze, glowing with blue energy. The young Quarian slid under the crates, huddled into a corner and drew her knife, prepared for the worst.

* * *

"Well, job well done boys I think." Shepard said triumphantly stepping over the pile of corpses they had created. "You are a really good shot, you know that?" He complemented Garrus.

The Turian nodded. "Well I don't like to brag."

Wrex snorted. "Yes well done for taking down enemies who don't know you're there."

"Found her!" Kaiden called from a pile of crates in the corner. "She's under here."

"Right then." Shepard said striding over. "Let's get her out of there."

"Hold on a second Commander." Kaiden extended his arm, barring Shepard's way.

"Kaiden, Saren will have sent backup teams."

"I know that but... you have a tendency to be overly brash sometimes."

Shepard blinked. "Your point?"

Kaiden sighed, putting a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Remember what Dr Michel said? This is a little girl, not a soldier. Maybe we need someone with a little more TLC."

"Ok fine..." Shepard said, throwing up his hands. "...This one's yours."

Kaiden crouched down and began easing under the crates. "Hey there, what's your name?" He said cheerily. "My name's Kaid... Ow!" He scrambled back from the crates. "She stabbed me!" He shrieked, looking at his own bloodstained hand in disbelief.

"Nice TLC Kaiden." Shepard sniggered slipping under the crates.

The Quarian was crouched in the corner, clutching a bloodstained knife. For a while Shepard absorbed the situation, he had never seen a Quarian before. She was wearing a skin tight enviro-suit adorned with many purple scarf like garments culminating in a hooded cowl over her helmet. She looked human enough other than her elongated neck, her bowed shins and her two fingered hands and feet. Her pearly white eyes shone luminously through her tinted visor, watching him in the dark.

"How are you doing?" Shepard said, making no signs of coming within stabbing range. "I'm Shepard, what's your name?" The Quarian gave no response, except perhaps gripping her knife a little tighter. Shepard eased under the crates a little more, she was terrified and had a right to be so. They weren't going to get anywhere unless she could be calmed down. "I know what you're thinking right now." He said softly. "Who the hell are these people? What do they want with me? Why can't I go one day without a gunfight? Right?" Again, no reply. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me. I know a Spectre named Saren is after you, that same Spectre attacked a colony of my people. A lot of Humans died and because he's the Council's golden boy we've got no evidence to stop him." He slithered under the crates, sitting opposite the young Quarian. "I think that's why Saren wants you dead. Because you have something that could convict him."

"So you want it?" The Quarian spat. She spoke with a curious accent and the helmet filters made her voice sound oddly flanged. "You want what I've got, that's the only reason you helped me."

Shepard looked down at the floor. "Partly. But I also don't like the idea of Spectres picking on civilians. Come with me and we can bring him to justice."

"You can only take away his Spectre status, even if you catch him..." She argued. "...He'll still want me dead for being the one who brought him down."

"Then I'll protect you." Shepard said simply.

"How can you possibly promise that?"

"I am Lieutenant-Commander Shepard, Alliance navy. I know people who can keep you safe." Shepard extended his hand.

The Quarian tentatively reached out similarly to Shepard. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." She said.

"You're supposed to shake it." Shepard said, gesturing to his hand.

Tali cocked her head. "Why?"

* * *

Kaiden was still eyeing Tali suspiciously as she clambered out of the crates.

"You ok?" He asked tentatively.

"I took a shot in the leg as I dived under there." She said waving her hand. "I can still walk well enough. You?"

Kaiden waved is bloody hand in her face. "Well I won't be playing a piano anytime soon."

She scratched her neck apologetically. "Sorry." She took a tentative step and then stumbled forwards into Wrex. "Actually I might need some help." She admitted, extracting herself from the mercenary.

"So, exactly what do you have that has Saren so interested?" Garrus said eagerly.

"If you don't mind, I would rather not talk about that in the open." She said nervously. "I need to..." She was interrupted by gunshots from the far end of the warehouse.

"And that would be the inevitable backup team." Shepard seethed. "Let's go!" He bellowed throwing Tali unceremoniously over his shoulder and madly dashing for the exit ignoring the young Quarian's protests.

* * *

"Commander this is the final straw." Udina stormed as Shepard sidled back through the door. "You go out for a walk lasting eight hours. What if we had needed you I mean really... What's this?" He said staring down his nose at Tali.

"That is our salvation ambassador." Shepard said coolly, and he began recounting the day's events leaving out certain unnecessary details, the Consort for example.

When the sad, sorry tale was done Udina sank into his chair. "You're not making life easy for me Shepard, fire fights in the wards? An all out assault on Chora's den? Do the words political shitstorm mean anything to you?"

"The shitstorm will be worth it." Shepard cut across him. "You wanted proof Saren is a traitor, she's got it."

Udina rubbed his temples slowly. "Well then you'd best start at the beginning Miss..."

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." She said, sounding distracted.

"Something wrong?" Shepard asked.

"No, it's nothing." Tali said hurriedly. "Is this how it feels on the Presidium?" She giggled. "I've never been up here before, I'd heard there was lower gravity, doesn't feel all that different, and the light is so bright, I never thought..."

"We don't see many Quarians." Kaiden chipped in. "Why did you leave the Flotilla?"

"Oh I'm just on my pilgrimage, a spiritual rite of passage into adulthood." She said impatiently still looking around. "Look at the size of that lake, it's beautiful if only I could..."

"As much as I enjoy you having fun my dear could we get back to the matter at hand." Udina said testily."

Tali looked a little abashed. "Oh, yes well... Um. Well a month or so ago I began hearing reports of Geth ships beyond the Perseus Veil, since they drove my people into exile the Geth have never been seen beyond the veil so I was curious. I won't bore you with the details but I got my hands on a Geth memory core."

"Hold on a minute." Anderson pointed out. "The Geth that attacked Eden prime wiped their memory cores when they were destroyed, some kind of defense mechanism."

Tali pressed a button on a small band on her wrist, almost immediately a glowing holographic keyboard and interface enveloped her whole arm forming a kind of glove. The omnitool was a feat of technology every species had learned to enjoy, now you could take a computer with you inside something smaller than a wristwatch. Tali's two fingered hand began spidering over the holographic keyboard.

"True enough, most of the core was wiped clean, but I managed to recover something from it's audio banks." She said making a few final keystrokes.

A holographic speaker suddenly burst into life. "Eden Prime was a major victory." Saren's voice drawled. "The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit."

"That's Saren's voice." Anderson crowed triumphantly. "This proves he was behind the Geth attack."

Tali waved her hand to silence him. "There is more." She hissed.

A second voice, female this time came from the omnitool. "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." The speaker flickered and died. The office was silent, something about that last phrase had sent a chill up everyone's spine. Udina was the first to recover.

"I don't recognize that voice, the one talking about Reapers."

"Neither do I." Shepard murmured, still locked in thought. "But that name, Reapers. I don't know how but it's stirring something in my mind."

Udina was already on his feet, collecting papers, copying data, his face alive. "Never mind that." He laughed. "With this data we've got Saren right where we want him. Meet me outside Citadel tower in twenty minutes."

Anderson raised an eyebrow. "You think you can convince them to see you that soon?"

"Oh you just watch me Captain." He said. "By the time I'm done with them they'll be begging to see me." He grabbed his data and ran from the room.

Tali walked up to Shepard, still deep in thought. "You okay?" She asked.

Shepard shook his head, trying to clear it of dark thoughts. "I keep coming back to that one word, Reapers." He groaned. "What does that even mean, Reapers?"

Tali shrugged. "Well, the Geth core mentioned something about Reapers."

"Yeah?" Shepard answered.

"Oh yes." The Quarian continued. "It didn't say much but apparently the Reapers were a race of beings 50,000 years ago, it is said they hunted the Protheans to extinction and then vanished completely." She fiddled with her fingers, looking embarrassed. "At least that's what the Geth believe."

Shepard tried to wrap his head around this new information. "Ok, so the Protheans were driven to extinction by this race of beings called the Reapers?"

Tali nodded.

"And in the recording, Saren was talking about the return of the Reapers." Anderson said with a sense of impending doom. "And this conduit Saren's looking for..."

"...Must be how he plans to bring the Reapers back." Shepard finished. "What do we do?"

Anderson shook his head. "Hope the Council takes decisive action."

* * *

The Council chamber went quiet as the recording faded into nothing, the Councillor's faces were dumbstruck.

"You wanted proof, there it is." Udina said smugly.

Sparatus was the first to speak. "This evidence is irrefutable." He said solemnly. "Saren's Spectre status will be revoked and steps will be taken to ensure he is brought to justice."

The spell was broken and the chamber exploded into babble, Saren? The Saren turned traitor? This simply wasn't possible.

Udina looked over the chaos with no small satisfaction. "Well then Councillors we shall take our leave."

"I recognize the other voice." Tevos said in a hollow voice, somehow silencing the whole room.

"Really?" Valern sounded surprised. "Well who is it?"

The Asari stared down at her podium. "Matriarch Benezia."

If Saren turning traitor didn't get the crowd going, that certainly did. People stared wide eyed at Tevos as if she had uttered a terrible profanity, one or more delicate Asari swooned.

"Who's she?" Demanded Shepard, oblivious to the name.

"Matriarchs are powerful Asari who have entered the final stage in their lives, they are revered for their wisdom and experience. She is...Was a friend of mine." She finished quietly.

"I'm a little more interested in these Reapers she's talking about." Valern said, glossing over Tevos. "What do we know about them?"

"Well according to the Geth's memory core, the Reapers were an advanced race of beings that wiped out the Protheans and then vanished." Shepard stated.

"We think the conduit Saren's looking for is a means to bring them back." Anderson continued. "If he finds it you can kiss the Human race goodbye."

"Do we even know what this conduit is?" Valern said impatiently.

"Does it matter?" Shepard retorted. "Saren is trying to bring back the Reapers, isn't that enough?"

Sparatus laughed. "Listen to yourself Commander." The old Turian chuckled. "Saren is trying to bring back a mythical race of monsters to wipe out your race? Impossible!"

"So..." Udina said firmly. "What's to be done about him?"

Tevos composed herself. "I'm afraid Ambassador there isn't much we can do."

"That's not good enough!" Udina shouted indignantly. "You know Saren's hiding in the traverse, send in your fleet."

"If we send our fleet into the traverse it could lead to open war with the Terminus systems." Sparatus exclaimed. "Not worth finding a single man over. So unless you have a better idea..."

"Actually, I do Councillor." Shepard said quietly, he was smiling wryly and had a peculiar glint in his eye. If the Councillors had known Shepard personally they would have known that look, and that it only came about during moments of mad brilliance.

"What are you thinking Commander?" Tevos asked suspiciously.

"Yes Shepard, what do you have in mind?" Udina added.

"Shepard began to explain, speaking slowly and deliberately. "The Council can do nothing against Saren at this time because to do so with any force would be considered an act of war, this is the time for finesse. There is a way for you to apprehend Saren that doesn't require fleets or armies. Send a Spectre."

"None of our Spectres can be spared at this time." Grumbled Sparatus.

"I didn't say you needed to." Shepard said patiently, Udina smiled as he caught Shepard's meaning. "At the moment you can do nothing about Saren, but I can. Right now Udina is badgering you constantly, throwing him a bone might shut him up."

Tevos smiled knowingly. "Thank you Commander."

"No!" Sparatus spluttered. "It's too soon, Humanity isn't ready for the responsibilities that come with a Spectre emblem."

"Maybe not." Tevos said. "But I believe Commander Shepard is!"

An argument died in Sparatus's throat and he drooped his head.

Satisfied in her victory, Tevos pressed a few buttons on her console. "Commander Shepard." She said, her official demeanor returning. "Please step forward."

Shepard stepped to the head of the bridge, past an approving Udina and a beaming Anderson. by now a significant crowd had gathered, between the greatest Citadel agent of all time going rogue and apparently Matriarch Benezia being involved it was going to be difficult to top, they had no idea of the significance as to what was happening before them, who this man was.

Tevos cleared her throat. "It is the decision of the Council to grant you Lieutenant-Commander John Shepard all the powers and privileges of the special tactics and recon branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, they are chosen." Valern continued. "Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, who's actions elevate them above the rank and file."

Tevos spoke again. "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination and self reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden." Sparatus said with a certain air of reluctance. "They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"Do you wish to answer the Council's call?" Tevos finished.

Shepard did not need telling twice. "Gladly. Now what can I do for you?"

Tevos smiled wryly. "We're sending you into the traverse after Saren, he's a fugitive from justice so you may use whatever means you deem necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

Shepard smiled. "I'll find him."

* * *

Back in Udina's office the Ambassador was relaxing for the first time in weeks while members of Shepard's marine team were giving him boisterous hugs of congratulation.

"Well done Shepard." Anderson laughed heartily shaking his hand. "You've made me proud."

"Thank you sir...Woah, Kaiden put me down!"

Kaiden chuckled as he let Shepard fall back to earth. "Ok, I wouldn't want to piss off Johnny-boy the Spectre!"

"Congratulations sir." Said Ash formally.

Shepard nodded. "Thanks Williams, what are your plans now?"

Ash looked a little unsure. "Well, I suppose I could go and get reassigned."

"I was thinking more along the lines of you coming with us."

"Sir, I don't think I can." Ash said, taken aback. "Wouldn't that be classed as deserting?"

"A Spectre may, during the course of his mission enlist whatever assistance he deems necessary." Shepard quoted. "You're a good soldier Ash, you belong on the Normandy."

"Thank you sir." Ash said gratefully.

"Captain, when can we leave?" Shepard turned his attention to Anderson. "I'm itching to get after this bastard."

Anderson chuckled. "All in good time Commander, meet me at the docking bay in nine hours. That should give the crew time to rest and resupply."

"Now then." White said firmly. "That means we've got nine hours to drink ourselves stupid."

"Actually that sounds pretty good." Shepard chuckled. "To Chora's den!"

"Hell no!" Kaiden laughed. "I am never setting foot in that place again."

As the marines walked out of the office however they were confronted by a blonde man with a goatee.

"Excuse me, Commander Shepard?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Shepard said, a little uncertainly.

The man's face lit up at the sight of Shepard. "You're Commander Shepard." He breathed.

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"My name is Conrad Verner, oh wow it's really you! They say you killed more than a hundred Geth on Eden Prime."

Shepard laughed awkwardly. "I was too busy killing them to count."

"Hey I know you're probably busy right now." Conrad said, shuffling his feet. "But do you have time for a quick autograph." He booted up his omnitool.

Shepard, ignoring the sniggers from the marines behind him wrote his signature with his finger on the holographic screen. "Anything for a fan." He said cheerily.

Conrad looked awestruck. "Thanks Commander, my wife is going to be so impressed."

He disappeared off down the corridor as quickly as he's arrived.

"What a strange man." Shepard mused. "Now let's all get drunk!"

* * *

Shepard woke to find himself leaning against something moving, and spiky.

"Two hours nine minutes, I've never seen anyone strike out that quickly."

Shepard tried to clear his vision but couldn't see who was carrying him.

"It's me Garrus." The voice said.

"Oh..." Shepard slurred. "That explains the spikes."

The Turian sniggered. "Yeah, we're not much of a shoulder to cry on."

"What brings you here anyway?"

"I was in the neighborhood and stayed to watch the show."

Shepard blinked as a spike of pain lanced up his spinal column. "What show?"

"You taking drinks that would put a Krogan down, on that note chew this."

He pushed a pill between Shepard's teeth. "What's this?" Shepard asked suspiciously.

"Anti inhibitor. C-sec agents carry them around for drunk and disorderly cases, in about ten minutes you'll be as sober as a General."

Shepard grinned and began to chew. "I've seen some pretty drunk Generals y'know, where are the others?"

Garrus shrugged. "I don't know, I found you outside the club unconscious, humping a garbage bag!"

"Ok, now I know you're making that up!"

"Am I?"

* * *

Ten minutes later Shepard strode up to the docking bay to meet Udina and Anderson, but the captain looked strange, he had a dark look on his face.

"What's going on?" Shepard said uncertainly. "Isn't the Commanding officer supposed to be aboard by now?"

"The Commanding officer wasn't here until a few seconds ago." Udina clarified. "Captain Anderson has stepped down as the master of the Normandy, which makes you the Commanding officer."

Anderson tried to force a smile. "She's quick and quiet and you know the crew, perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well Commander."

"Bullshit!" Shepard spat. "You just got this ship, there's no way you'd just give it up." He glared at Udina. "What's he got on you? What did he tell you to make you give up your ship?"

"Outrageous!" Udina bellowed. "I would never use such underhanded tactics, I simply told Anderson the truth and he understood."

"I can't go after Saren unless there's an experienced officer on board." Shepard retorted.

"I expect better than that if we're to..."

"Gentlemen!" Garrus roared over the din. "Do either of you actually have any leads as to Saren's whereabouts?"

This silenced both men. Shepard had been so focused on stopping Saren he didn't actually know where he was, or how he would find him.

"Well..." Udina said eventually. "I don't know about Saren but we have one link to Benezia. She has a daughter who specializes in the study of the Protheans, I don't know if she's involved but if she is..."

"...Then she may be able to find Benezia." Shepard smiled.

"Find Benezia, find Saren." Anderson finished grimly.

"Excellent." Udina said clapping his hands. "According to records she is studying ruins somewhere in the Artemis Tau cluster."

"That cluster's gigantic!" Shepard protested. "It could take me weeks to find her."

"Then you had better start looking." Udina said irritably. "Her name is Liara, Liara T'soni. If you'll excuse me gentlemen." He said striding away from the docks.

"What did Udina tell you sir?" Shepard asked once Udina was out of earshot.

Anderson shook his head. "A Spectre can't answer to anyone but the Council, and it's time for me to step down."

"Come on Anderson." Shepard pushed. "When I was looking for Garrus one of my leads said he knew something about you and Saren, what's your story with him? You owe me the truth sir!"

Anderson blinked slowly, realising there was no way out of this. "Twenty years ago." He began. "A Human was considered for joining the Spectres. Yes that's right." He said to Shepard's reaction. "Two decades past I was in your shoes, and just like this time Saren jeopardized our chances. Like Nihlus was for you Saren was my examiner, but I was careless. Saren blew our cover and the base we were investigating to hell, almost lost a friend on the way. Then in the report he made it look like I'd screwed the mission over. I had my shot Shepard, he took it from me. Go get him for me." He said softly. "Go make him pay for all he did to us... Who the hell is that?"

Shepard turned round to see Wrex lumbering up the gangway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shepard asked incredulously.

The Krogan didn't stop, instead continued straight on up the boarding ramp. "I believe I was promised passage off this tin can." He grunted. "Can I just crash in the cargo bay?"

Without waiting for an answer he disappeared through the bulkhead. Anderson raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to tell you at some point." Shepard said apologetically.

Anderson managed a smile. "Who's this then, is he with you too?" He said gesturing to Garrus.

"Why would you think that?" Shepard sounded confused, until he caught sight of the bag slung over Garrus's shoulder. "Garrus?" He said warningly.

"Well, I thought since you let Wrex go I could tag along too." Garrus said nervously. "Listen Shepard, Saren was my case and I still haven't brought him to justice. That doesn't sit well with me."

Shepard sighed, surrendering. "Stick yourself in the cargo bay with Wrex."

"Thank you Shepard, you won't regret this!" Garrus said happily strolling up to the boarding ramp.

"You make friends fast Shepard." Anderson chuckled. "I think that will prove useful."

"Captain...I'm sorry this happened to you." Shepard said quietly.

The Captain shrugged. "What's done is done, you're the one who can stop Saren not me. Don't let me down!"

* * *

"Hey Commander, welcome back." Joker said cheerily as Shepard strode into the cockpit. "We good to go C.O.?"

"I guess news travels fast." Shepard smiled dryly.

"Yeah," Joker mused. "The Captain survives a hundred battles and is taken down by backroom politics."

"That's the game." Shepard said dismissively.

"Watch your back Commander." Joker warned. "This mission goes bad, your head's on the chopping block."

"Don't remind me." Shepard groaned.

Joker pressed a few buttons. "Well..."

"Well what?" Shepard said quizzically.

"Well isn't it traditional for our fearless leader to give a big speech before we set off?"

"This isn't a movie Joker!" Shepard said wearily.

"Even so."

Shepard sighed. "Fine, open the intercom."

A few controls beeped and whirred. "Go ahead Commander."

Shepard took a breath and waited for the words to come. "This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders; find Saren before he uses the conduit. I won't lie to you crew, this mission won't be easy. For too long our species has stood apart from the others, now it's time to do our part for the galaxy. Time to show them what Humans are made of. Saren knows we are coming for him, our enemies will be ready for us. We must rise above that, not just for Humanity but for every Citadel race in the galaxy. We stand strong, proud, undefeated and I intend to keep it that way."

Joker gave mock applause as he closed the intercom. "Not bad for a rookie Commander."

Shepard turned to leave. "Fancy speeches won't save us if Saren finds the conduit." He said darkly. "Now set a course for the Artemis Tau cluster. We've got a Doctor to find!"


End file.
